A New King(dom)
by KionScar
Summary: AU: What if Takasa (Scar) and his brother both ruled as one? Co-Auth with BIGTLKSWFAN.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on the african savannah as the sun rose brightly across the clear sapphire sky, morning dew glistened beautifully on all blades of lush green grass and leaves of the many and multiple plant life that co-existed among the large variety of animals that lived here.

An older brown lion lay at the protruding edge of the large rock monolith known simply as Pride Rock, enjoying the sights and fresh scents. In the den behind him, he heard quiet shuffling – the King and Queen would soon join him for the day. And for once, the cubs slept peacefully – usually they were the ones up earliest. The brown lion, Mohatu's brownish-red eyes scanned the surrounding landscapes for any potential issues that may arise as he thought back to his brother, Kuua. Though he was named after Great Flower, his personality at best was rough – he didn't blame him though, for his coloration was partly the result of it. Mohatu did what he could for his younger brother to help him through variety of bullies and other things. Soon Kuua got the Roar of the Elders by saving some young cubs from a deadly situation, even though most were not lions or were only part lion. That mattered not for Kuua, for those saved soon became a part of the snow white lion's Guard.

And for some time since, everything had been happy and fine between everyone. But something happened to Kuua, and Mohatu found himself unable to recall just what had happened to them; yet he still tried to remember in the hopes that maybe he could bring him back.

A beautiful light-medium orangey-brown lioness with her stunning green eyes, lighter undercolor and belly and toes walked up with her mate, a golden chimera lion – his main fur was a nice golden though his undercolor and muzzle were more of a creamy color, his eyes were heterochromia – One was green, the other red. His mane, elbow and tail tufts were dual-toned, a darkish reddish-brownish and golden. His expression was sweet and kind, despite his large and somewhat intimidating size.

"Ah, my daughter" Mohatu had since stood up and nuzzled the lioness, smiling at the couple after.

The golden male smiled back, "Things are looking up – neighboring Prides plan to send cubs to visit later on and speak of potential treaties..."

"Indeed, Ahadi. And I've not seen speck of trouble from my lookout point here, just the usual peace and prosperity."

Uru chuckled happily, "I guess your brother's doing a good job then, I know how busy the Guard can get and all but I'm always hopeful he shows up for these special occasions but oh well if he doesn't."

"Flower, you know my brother, always letting the guard duties get in his way, but I believe he's going to show up, especially after Mufasa and Takasa kept begging him to. I think Kuua's going to train your new cub when it's born as leader of the lion guard soon, for Mufasa and Takasa's going to lead the kingdom. But how is it by the way?"

Uru snorted at being called "Flower", like she was an baby but she smiled at her father. "I just can't wait for this cub. Me and Ahadi pray it's an girl. We've twin boys who will rule and we want the little one to be different from their brothers."

Mohatu smiled at Ahadi who is beside Uru. "How much does she hit you?"

"She hits me so much, I can't even describe it," Ahadi said with an small smile. Ever since he joined the pride lands when he was an cub, Mohatu raise him like an father and it allowed for him and Uru to grow closer. Of course, it was playful hitting.

Mohatu place an paw on his shoulder, "That pregnant lioness for you, believe me, her mother use to hit me when she was pregnant."

"Speaking of pregnancy, how's the cub coming through?" Uru asked her father, excited to have an little sibling.

Mohatu turn from his son-in-law to his daughter. "Good, in an few weeks, she would give birth and I can start feeling young again. Because I'm only 5 years old yet I'm already with grandcubs so it would be good to have another little one."

Just then, two cubs came out of the cave, play wrestling before one pinned the other. "I got you again Takasa, give up, you'll never beat me. My mom taught me how to pounce for my first hunt when I turn one."

"Very funny, Sarabi," Takasa said as he try to wiggle out of the younger cub grasp. "I'm going to be king when I'm older and I demand you to let me up."

Uru, Mohatu, Ahadi all smile softly at the cubs. Uru and Ahadi been thinking about betrothing Sarabi to Takasa for some time now but hadn't got the time to do it. Perhaps after Takasa and Mufasa get back from there little adventure with the other cubs, they would do so. However, Uru and Ahadi couldn't allow their sons to get dirty. "Now Takasa," Uru scolded gently. "You mustn't get dirty, so go get your brother and Zira, then Sarafina, you must get ready to meet the other cub, these are natural and will happen when you and Mufasa rule. Now go."

"Yes mommy." With that the cubs are off to get the other, Mohatu turn back to the kingdom, Ahadi and Uru joining him.

They spend a little while there until they saw an majordomo approching them. "Sire -er; Sires?!" Zuzu screamed. ""It's time! They are here!" Mohatu simply nodded before motioning his daughter and son-in law to follow him inside the cave to get the cubs.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the african plains Kuua had noticed the small crew long before Zuzu had, however Guard Duties such as sinkholes, mud, rockslides and flood amongst some other nuisances kept them busy. Kuua sensed something off about one of them, and one of the cubs but he was sure he and his guard could handle it if need be.

Kuua, after slapping aside an enemy Pride Lion who tried to challenge for the lands with his cohorts he used his Roar of The Elders to send them flying back home. His icy sky blue eyes landed on the shy cub, to which he smiled slightly at as he looked back in the direction of Pride Rock – he knew also how much his nephews were begging to see and meet him. Shaking his head, his luxurious large white mane blew in the wind. Turning to his keenest, a white leopard, "Spot anymore trouble, Cheki?" Meanwhile he climbed a tree to check, he looked to the rest of his guard. "Think y'all can handle things from here? You all know how badly my nephews wanna meet me" He chuckled slightly at that.

The rest of his guard continued, nodding. "We'll send the fastest, Mbio, if there is cause for alarm" Said a fairly large white big cat, though very faint stripes could be seen on him. The tiger's eyes were also blue. Mbio was their white Puma, and indeed did prove to be the fastest and still be able to hold his own in a fight if it came down to it.

"Thanks, Nishati." Kuua replied with a respectful bow, before running off to Pride Rock. Hopefully, nothing would slow him. Nishati was his strongest whereas Mbio was fastest and Cheki was keenest of sight. That left his bravest, and youngest member – a tiliger, a hybrid; and not one very common either. Ushujaa. Kuua himself was the Fiercest, and the leader.

Kuua knew more visitors would be coming later, yet still soon enough. After quickly stopping by a waterhole to check his appearance and quick grooming, he soon found himself walking up the rock step path leading up to Pride Rock and upon seeing his brother embraced him. "Hey bro, kids huh?" He teased as cubs excitedly ran out of the den to meet Kuua.

"Uncle Kuua!" Takasa and Mufasa ran out and jumped on him, pinning him. "We've thought you wouldn't have made it." Takasa says as he embrace his uncle.

"What and miss the special day?" Kuua asked, playfully seeming to be insulted from the remark.

Suddenly, all of the lionesses gather up, "It's starting." Mohatu stated. Just then, the sun of the sky were replaced by beautiful colors, Takasa and Mufasa seem to think this was cool while Mohatu, Uru, Ahadi, and Kuua wasn't fazed by this since they all faced this once.

Suddenly, lions and lionesses all gather up around something, as the royal family slowly descended to them. "Greetings Mohatu. It's an pleasure to see you again," Bwana said. "But where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my family; my mate, Kupenda, my son Ni, my brother, Uwevu, my sister, Nuzri."

"Hi, how are you all doing?" Kupenda asked smiling at them. Although they just met, Uru had an feeling she would like this lioness.

"My son, who will live with you in the pride lands, for he has a better life here." Bwana explained. "His older sister will be the Queen and we wanted Ni to have someone in his life. And we think it best in the pride lands since there more cubs here."

"Um... hi..." Ni shutters. Then he turn his gazed to all of the cubs who was smiling, glad to have an new friend. He look at certain creamy cub and found himself not able to take his eyes off of her.

"My brother, Uwevu, and his son, Runju." Bwana wave his paws on them. Most of the pride landers got chills just from seeing them. They had red eyes, brown manes, black fur.

Runju look at the cubs as well who simply glare at him, they can tell he was a bully and each had an feeling they would have to defend Ni from him. Just as he look at the cubs, one caught his eyes, the same creamy one Ni's has been staring at. "And here is my sister, Nuzri."

"How do all of you do?" Nuzri asked bowing to each of them.

Bwana scanned each of the royals with his eyes before staring at Uru. "Uru, is that you? My, have you grown. I remembered you being that trouble-maker cub that me and daddy had to get out of an struggle."

Uru blushed deeply before deciding to change the subject. "Here is my cubs, Takasa, Mufasa." Uru said nudging her cubs forward.

"Ah yes," Bwana said nodding his head toward the two. "They both are so cute and will no doubt be perfect rulers when they're older."

"Takasa, Mufasa," Ahadi says sternly. "Say thank you to Bwana."

"Thank you." Both of the cubs said together, knowing the manners each of their parents taught them.

"Well, now that's settle and we all got to know each other," Bwana said with an slight smile. "We better start heading home."

"Please, Uru, Ahadi," Kupenda pleaded. "Take care of my baby, it's hard to let him go but he's still got a life ahead of him. Runju's too." Kupenda said the last part roughly.

"Yes, we promise." Uru said gently.

"Bye mom and dad, I'll miss you." Ni said nuzzling his parents leg.

"Remember son," Uwevu whispered to his son with an evil smile. "I'll always be at the elephant graveyard and let me in on your plans. The pride lands will be mine soon enough." Raising his voice so everyone can hear him, "Be an good boy son and don't start battles."

"Yes dad, I miss you." Runju said faking tears to his eyes.

"Now sis' I said goodbye," Ni said, his parents nodded and simply walk off. "I'll miss you."

"Parents child," Runju spat rolling his red eyes. "Shut up, now they can't protect you."

"No but we can," Ahadi declared. "I think little time in the cave would teach you some respect young man."

Runju attempt to run away but Ahadi grabbed him by the scruff and this caused the cub's rage to increase. "Hey let go of me! You ain't my father!"

"No, but you're in my lands," Ahadi said, his voice muffled. "And will show some respect."

"After you put him in the cave," Uru says nudging her mate. "We need to have an talk with our sons for you know what." Ahadi nodded, knowing that it was time for Takasa's and Mufasa's Queens to be reveal.

Ahadi sat next to his 7 month old sons, they were going to finally be told who they will betrothed to. Though Takasa and Mufasa didn't know what it was about so they just sat there, staring up at him. "You both are going to be King when your older and with an new silbing on the way, we had to tell you who you will betrothed to."

"Betrothed," Takasa and Mufasa asked giving each other confuse looks, for they didn't know what it meant.

"It means married darlings," Uru said with an smile.

Takasa and Mufasa face were replace by disgust when realization dawn in. "No way! Mom!" Takasa shouted with an gag look.

"We ain't marrying anybody." Mufasa declared.

"That's what your parents said when they both were younger." Mohatu chuckled coming onto the scene with an warm smile at the cubs. "But look how that turned out."

Takasa and Mufasa still look at each other, still not convinced but before they can remark about it, Ahadi interrupted them from doing so. "After much consideration, we've decided that Takasa you'll be married to Sarabi and Mufasa you'll be married to Zira." Suddenly rain starter to fall on them and Ahadi figure it would be best to go inside so they won't get sick. "Come on, let's get inside."

A month pass and Uru belly were expanding, a sign of Takasa and Mufasa's handsome brother or beautiful sister were growing inside of their beautiful mother. Ever since joining the pride, Ni has grown more adapted to the pride and even loved playing there. Takasa and Mufasa made sure he came with them whenever they went to play with the other cubs. Ni was sure he had an crush on Sarafina and he was certain she had one on him too. Unfortunately for the light brown cub, Runju been trying to impress Sarafina for some time and even assault Ni every chance he gets. However Takasa and Mufasa stands up for the younger cub and warn Runju to stay away from him. Though they couldn't always play with their friends because of their father's training them to be king.

Uru and Ahadi sighed, laying in the cave as another rainy day passes. "You know Ahadi," Uru turned her head to her mate and smiled. "In another month, our new cub would be joining us. Oh, we are going to have another baby, another little one."

"Yeah, Kuua been wanting to train our little one when they're born. Why don't you ask Rafiki if it's an girl or boy?" Ahadi asked nuzzling his mate's cheek. "You're in that state now."

"Nah, I don't want to ruin our surprise when it comes. But I can imagine with Takasa and Mufasa and this cub is going to give us an handful." Uru chuckled. Then turn to the two cubs who were laying between their mother's paw, sleeping soundly. They were sure great destiny were in store for them, not knowing far away an lion stood.

"Think it's a time of peace, do they? Well I, Uwevu, will rule the pride lands but I'll need to corrupt Kuua to my side but that will likely take some time."

A few days later, Kuua sat upon Pride Rock's edge to meet the newcomers who were to stay with them for awhile. Mohatu had taken up keeping a close eye on the cub called Runja, never letting him get far away. The rest of the Guard was doing well even without their leader amongst them. Ahadi was training both of his sons, and the lionesses were enjoying a much needed break amongst themselves. That left Kuua to cubsit the rest of the cubs, now that he didn't mind too much for he thought there could be more betrothal later.

"Hey, ease up there Ni" Kuua saw the play getting rough but smiled after.

"Sorry." Said cub apologized to both.

"It's alright" Kuua replied, as some new cubs came into view. Kuua stood up and walked over to greet them,

"Thank you for watching are little ones, while there is a Pride War going on." One of the lionesses said.

"Indeed." Added a tiger.

Kuua couldn't help but grin happily, "It's no trouble, really."  
"Be good Bubu" A not fully white lioness said to the brownish cub that sat beside a pure white cub.

"Mom! I told you, I don't like my name!" The cub shook his head, "Anyways, this is my bro Panja"

Panja ran up to Kuua, "Whoa; didn't know there was another white lion near us!" At least this cub was happy.

Kuua looked over now, a relatively normal brown cub somewhat reminiscent of Mohatu but lacking the toe coloring stood proudly beside a darker brown cub which had the similar feature of uncolored toes are the first brothers. To the left of him, Kuua saw two more lion cubs. One was orangey, and the other more akin to a lioness's color. Kuua happened to notice that the one called Bubu had a unique feature which was that of a dark underside color. While he found that cub interesting enough, he looked to the one beside the near-Mohatu alike.

Said cub obviously wasn't too happy. Said cub also growled at his brother, whom just gave a sad look to Kuua. "That's Kingo"

Giving a nod, Kuua lastly looked to the tiger cubs. While there was some differences, the two were roughhousing but being careful enough in their play. After everyone had their last moments with their parents, they followed Kuua – some a bit more reluctantly than others, but in the end still did.

After making sure the cubs were settled from their long journeys, having a bed and everything Kuua returned back outside. He knew more would be joining them shortly, but for now Uru and some other lionesses were quite happy to look after the current guests so Kuua could go do whatever his duties needed.

Kuua patroled his own route for awhile, happening upon the so called Elephant Graveyard. A low rumble, upon scenting Runja's father Uwevo here. Pouncing down, he pinned the unsuspecting male. "What's this about corrupting me?" Kuua had to chuckle though, for Uwevo didn't know Kuua's secret – yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuua was on top of Uwevo, his eyes flashing with anger. "Ah Kuua, surely the leader of the Lion Guard won't kill me." Uwevo surprisingly seemed calm. Little did Kuua know he's using that for his advantage. "So how does it feel to be in the shadows? Ignored by your family?"

"What?! Kuua cried, his mouth open in gap. "My family loves me," he begin to press his paw down Uwevo throat.

"Give me an break," Uwevo rolled his eyes. "I've once thought the same thing but my family turned their back on me, I was denied my throne just like you were. It was painful for you when your father denied you, wasn't it? I see the pain in your eyes. You want to be king and I can help you out."

"No! I won't kill my family," his paws press down harder on the black lion throat. "You're crazy!"

"Am I?" Uwevo asked with an evil smirk.

Kuua felt fear crawling on him and slowly back away from the lion. "No! You stay away from me! Never talk to me again!"

"You can't keep me away even if you try," Uwevo called out for the lion, who was now running away. "Watch! One day you'll be back and join me! It'll just take some time but it is going to happen!"

Kuua ran away with fear in his eyes, the rain tapping his fur.

Kuua ran for quite awhile, but no it wasn't Uwevo nor the crazy lion's words he had been of. Stopping atop a small outcropping rock, he looked up at the overcast sky and sighed. Nor was it even that place. However, knowing Uwevo's whereabouts and plans led to another thing for them to deal with in time. Runja probably would be easier to deal with as a problem later on.

What scared Kuua, was he had a momentary flashback to when he and Mohatu were younger... He almost lost everything; this was however long before he had gained the Roar of the Elders. Kuua decided that he'd try to get a moment with his brother to talk, for now though after a quick rest he went back on patrol before returning to Pride Rock and obviously seeing the love his nephews had for him as they ran over to him again.

"Hey, brother? Something I need to talk to ya about... privately. An' that means others are going to have to watch our little sneak here" Obviously, he was referring to Runja who he just caught with his large paw. Said cub grumped but for now stayed where he was.

"I hope the other cubs don't case more trouble during the important meet." Kuua shook his head but smiled looking over all the other cubs.

"Very well, excuse us m'lady" Mohatu replied to his brother, noticing the lioness happily taking over watching Runja as the duo stepped out of the den and down the rock step path.

After a moment of silent walking just as two brothers, Kuua stopped and looked Mohatu directly in the eyes. "I... found Uwevo's current whereabouts, and he was saying stuff about corrupting me." The white lion sighed, shaking his head. "Elephant Graveyard. But anyways it's not the present I am worried about, but the near future... And knowing how curious cubs can be..."

Mohatu could see that something else was bothering his brother, "I'm here for you." He smiled lightly and gently rubbed against the other male. While Kuua liked that, he found himself unable to return the favor. "It's just, I also have cubs coming soon. And knowing who might try to use them to his advantage..."

Both lions sat quietly together in the rain, enjoying each other's company. Kuua shivered, though not because of the weather or being too cold; for he was thinking back to what happened. While the lion often didn't let it show as it would have greatly messed with his duties, it was certainly a burden for him to carry – and also part of the reason Mohatu couldn't remember what happened.

/FLASHBACK/

Two young lion cubs, one brown and the other white in color play happily in the Pride Lands. Their father trusted the two to be able to handle themselves and were well aware of every danger and what to do in certain situations, but one event happened that would haunt the white lion for life.

A sudden storm came harshly, while the two tried to find shelter as soon as possible the think mud forced them to be slower than they'd like. Unfortunately, the heavy downpour caused the ground to giveway; a sinkhole. Both fell into the hole, while Kuua hurt his leg he was more concerned about his brother who had landed with some rocks. Said brother was out for a moment, Kuua knew he would be sore but alright and with determination the white lion dug and dug, ignoring the pain to make a sort of mud ramp to get out of the sinkhole. With his brother up, both quickly made their way up and out and as far away as they could get from there. Finding an abandoned den to take cover in 'til the storm passed. The two, soaking wet and drenched curled up together as close as possible to share body heat for warmth.

It would be obvious to them much later how much their parents were concerned about then. It was a few days before the storm had lightened up, allowing the cubs to leave. Both were very hungry, they wandered for awhile – Kuua with the help from Mohatu, for his leg was starting to bother him worse. "We'll get home, together brother. And have Tibu take a look at that." Mohatu tried reassuring his brother.

Soon the two were passing through the graveyard, luckily it had leftover meat that was fresh that the two gobbled up and as they were going for some meat still left on some rib bones a large canid creature chased them out. Luckily it didn't follow them after they were out of it's apparently territory range. Unfortunately though, the two ended up in the accursed gorge. "Can't stay here..." Kuua said quietly.

"And it's not like you can climb given your leg, unless-" Mohatu was cut off from adding his idea as he was hit by a stampeding herd of buffalo. Kuua got caught up in it too, but even with and through the cries of pain from the beating hooves and sharp horns he made it over to his brother – who no doubt was unconscious, but alive – but wouldn't be for long if he didn't do something. But he was just a cub, neither could roar yet. Still, Kuua grabbed hold of his brother and pushed through, hopping onto a ledge just high enough out of reach of the herd. Though the ledge was quickly giving away from the vibrations, lucky for them mother and father soon rescued them. Well, mother got Kuua up and was going back for Mohatu when the cliff gave way, at least she had managed to nudge her other son awake in her last moments. Said cub, though reluctant about letting their mother go decided to try and climb, and just hope things would be alright. The king lion had raced around to try and help his queen if it were at least at all possible.

Meanwhile Kuua encouraged his bro to climb, and once they were high enough reached his paw out. Mohatu was a little bigger, and thus heavier. Kuua didn't have good grip, he dug in his hind claws into the soil bracing them and then used both front paws and digging his claws in pulled his brother up and over despite the now intense burning pain he felt. While mother was gone, father was about to join them when something slammed into him, yet he caught himself from going off the edge and lifting himself over looked around curiously for a brief moment, but even the cubs had sensed something though neither seen it. Whatever, what was currently of importance took priority as with the help of Kuua he got Mohatu up on his back, who passed out soon after. He then carefully picked up Kuua in his jaws and ran as fast yet as carefully as he could back to home..

Days later, Kuua's physical injury would heal up nicely with little evidence of there ever having been an injury. However, Kuua kept going to his brother trying to wake him so they could play again, and just be there for each other.

Mohatu did eventually come to weeks later, but Kuua had been having rough nights. They tried everything for him, letting him be beside his brother at all times, and father nearby watching,,,

/END FLASHBACK/

Kuua sighed. "Brother. I still get that... nightmare visitor, ever since our accident as cubs. It's not normal... everything about it..." Looking away for a moment, "And ever since I gained the Roar of The Elders, it speaks to me. Turns out he's also an elder, but not one of the good ones. I don't know how much more I can handle, to be honest..."

The white lion started to step away, "The best the shamans have came up with is because of the connection with the roar, and there's nothing they can currently do. Mohatu," Kuua rarely used his brother's name unless he was serious about something. "If, one day it does come to that; that I am lost to it – please, find my son that will be known as Askari. He will be the next leader of the lion guard. You will know him from a red tail tuft." With that, Kuua went off back to meetup with his guard for reports and whatnot, leaving Mohatu with his thoughts. The brown former king returned to Pride Rock, but a little saddened now having remembered why he couldn't remember what had happened.

Mohatu laid down and tried to get some rest, even if he couldn't get sleep.

A few weeks pass and it was time of Uru and her mother Jolina, to give birth. Uru was shocked when she went into labor but Rafiki informed her it was just early pregnancy. Ahadi and Mohatu was forced to stay out of the cave, Ahadi was angered and frustrated by this. But Mohatu's years of growing wise made him calmer. "Ugh! Does this ever end?" Ahadi asked, irritated. Despite having to go through this before, Ahadi still couldn't help, but get angry by this.

Mohatu offered an nervous smile, he was worried by him and Jolina having another cub, considering their age. What if Jolina died, giving birth to his cub? Wiping these negative thoughts away, Mohatu said. "You must be patient Ahadi, it isn't going just to come in an blink of an eye."

Ahadi narrowed his eyes before sighing - Mohatu was right, it will take a while, but he still didn't like it. "You're right." Ahadi said, rolling his eyes.

Ahadi was about to say more, but before he can, they were met by young Rafiki who came out of the cave with an smile. "Well done my friends, you both got beautiful cubs. Mohatu, you got an boy and Ahadi, you have an girl."

It took all of Ahadi's energy to not burst into excitement and he went into the cave, Mohatu following him and they went up to their mates. Uru was gently holding a brownish golden girl with green eyes while Jolina snuggle the boy into her chest. "Her name will go after your name, diamond," Ahadi declared. "Almasi."

Mohatu checked over his cub as well and saw he had his brown coat, his amber eyes. Basically his junior, "Hodari." The cub mew at the name while Jolina smiled softly and nuzzle her little one. The future was looking up.

Meanwhile, Kuua was beyond the borders of both the Pride Lands and Outlands some distance away. He had someone to see, and upon reaching the spot climbed atop a small outcrop, looking over a crew of mismatched species. "Where's my cub?" Kuua watched as a lioness sadly approached, "Bad news, my lord." She watched as another approached him with a battered up cub, placing the dead thing down. Kuua looked at the body, shocked at first but then livid on the scent of whom killed her. "My precious princess, you shall be avenged. But in the meantime, rest in peace..." He gave the cub a last nuzzle, knowing it wouldn't be returned. A burial place was already decided and made upon for her, Kuua regretted he couldn't be there for the small funeral. For he had his duties as leader of the guard to attend to.

First, he'd see how things are fairing in the Outlands. The scent he smelled on his cub, was one of family. Did they know it was family? He didn't care at this point. He walked though the Outlands, seeing the hyena fed just recently. "Perfect." Kuua grinned disturbingly, he waited 'til the sun nearly set – which didn't take long, and with a quiet roar indicating his current compatriots to surge forth. He decided that he'd play along with Uwevo's thinking he still needs corruption. In time, Uwevo also would be dealt with.

The lion watched as a mixed pack of dogs, hyena, coyote, jackal and wolves attacked the spotties. In the confusion of the chaos, Kuua made his way around to the matriarch – Sari. After being sure the cubs were taken safely, he pounced her caused her to yelp in surprise. "Surprise..." The lion looked down menacingly at her, baring his teeth. "Kuua? B-but-" Sari started but was cut off by a loud growl, Kuua dug his claws into her skin, "Don't think I have forgotten that one time you betrayed me!" After seeing the hyena's face show remembrance and realization, it dawned on them but it was too late as she took her last breathe. Kuua had killed her.

Outside of where they were, the spotties found it difficult to fight and despite outnumbering their enemies at first were losing more to severe injuries; these enemies apparently knew what they were doing and trained despite lack of food. The spotted hyena, referred to often as spotties; called retreat and ran towards their allies – the Pride Lands.

Kuua had snuck off yet again withiut notice, cleaning himself at a river and erasing his scent. Another reason he had canids as part of the plan; they could sniff out lesser known scents and would erase any of his they found.

He cut through the Elephant Graveyard, though flat out ignored the other lion for now but stopped suddenly. Looking over his shoulder, "Actually, I could use your... help with something. Know the gorge?" He didn't wait for a response, "Be there, mid-afternoon" And with that, the white lion calmly heading back to the Pride Lands.

Kuua briefly met with his guard, getting the daily reports. Then joined his family, which never questioned his lateness on returning home.

The next day, the rest of the visitor cubs had arrived. As Ahadi had taken to the greeting meets this time, Kuua pulled aside his brother. "Hey, I noticed a rockslide had happened on my way back in the gorge – many animals use that as a crossing point. I was hoping we could take care of it together, as it would give us also a chance to talk." Kuua gave a friendly smile, "Besides, by there being two, aside from finishing quicker we can take turns watching for trouble from above." Was he lying? Surprisingly, not this time. On getting a receptive nod, the brothers made there way to the destination albeit taking some time. Besides, his Guard would be very busy soon with the spotties needing refuge, besides the herds getting spooked as well. Yes, it was a trick but Kuua planned that though someone would die, it wouldn't be them.

Soon, they made it to the blockage and carefully started removing rocks – Kuua using his roar when needed to protect themselves from getting crushed. It took time, but soon the block was cleared enough that one last roar would suffice to clear it – and that it did, Kuua climbed up and on turning around was surprised with what he saw – a double stampede from both ends in the gorge. Wasting no time, he called his brother. "Bro! Hurry!" One of these wasn't planned, but that did not matter at the moment for him. He watched as Mohatu took a leap of faith and clinged onto the gorge wall with his claws and climbed – though the angle of the wall was steeper than expected, coupled with his weight and also gravity caused him to make far more effort which zapped at his energy quickly. Still, with his brother there encouraging him on he made it as far as he could go. Kuua, not yet ready to lose his brother reached down and pulled him up and over – luckily without need of using his claws this time.

On spotting Uwevo, Kuua chased him before tripping him and causing them to fight each other. Their scraping blows got them dangerously close to the edge, but in the end Kuua was the victor as he had shoved the lion off of him over the edge from tricking them into pinning him.

Kuua was aware that his brother had now been witness to the side that wasn't known, his dangerous side. Killer, even. He locked eyes with his brown-colored brother, there being a silence between them for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brother! You've kill him!" Mohatu shouted, not believing his eyes. He'd thought his brother had matured and became more wiser. Now seeing this side of him was horrific, Kuua surprisingly smile evilly and darkly at him. "How can you do this?!"

"He killed my cub, Mohatu, while I may not have any proof, I know he did. The king was surprised by his brother's voice, it had an sickly and evil tone to it. His eyes burn with hatred. "He tried to kill you.

"But father has taught us that all have an place in the circle of life." Mohatu protested, glaring at his brother.

"Yes, you love father didn't you?" Kuua growled, his eyes burning with fury. "You loved all of the attention because you knew you would've been chosen as King. No one even notice me and those brats that are your grandsons of yours stood in the way of my throne, I could've rule an kingdom and my small joy can still be alive. You're just like father."

"You said that you didn't wanted to be come king!" Mohatu shouted.

"I've only said that because I didn't want people to think less of me as the king's brother." Kuua declared. "And give me an break, you think I want to train an girl to lead the lion guard. Pathetic!"

"I can't believe you call your grandneice pathetic." Mohatu gasped, his eyes widening. "It seems that your cub death and his death," Mohatu pointed at Uwevo, who was not moving, his eyes close. "Has affected you. What happen to you brother?"

"Shut up. Just leave me alone. Your majesty." Kuua said as he turned away from his brother and walk away, leaving behind an surprised Mohatu. He had never feel his brother, the lion he'd grew up with, has such this darkness inside of him.

Rolling his eyes, and grumbling to himself, Kuua went down the gorge to give his brother a peace of mind and went up to the dark lion laying motionless. He felt a pulse, and looked up at Mohatu, "Ain't dead. You care more about a crazy lion, or your own brother who's troubled? Choose, but be careful. Or not..." Kuua waited to see what he'd do upon joining him back in the gorge.

Kuua walk beside Mohatu and they proceeded to say nothing, all they did was walk by the "dead" body of Uwevo and went back to pride rock. Not wanting things to turn the worst for them, Mohatu decided to try to start a conversation as they near pride rock. "So brother, are you feeling better?"

Kuua simply growled lowly and said. "Why do you care?"

"Because your my brother," Mohatu said simply, his voice a growl.

"Ooooh, can you leave me alone?" Kuua demanded, his voice sharp.

"Brother; you must let go the hatred," Mohatu said.

"Just save it and let's get back to priderock," Kuua snarled and they walked back to pride rock. 

Kuua's walking with his brother, the young male sighs. "You've no idea how hard this is for me, for the ladies prefer dark manes. Me being an actual rare albino, my color means nothing to them... My cub lost her mother some time back in an accident,... I'll never find another like her..."

Mohatu gave his brother an nuzzle; in which he pushed away his brother. It wasn't like life have been easy for his brother. "I'm sorry, brother, it was an heavy loss, I am surprise you be able to stand this strong, brother." Mohatu felt tears slip down his eyes, as Kuua said nothing.

As much as Kuaa was annoyed by his brother currently, he stopped ears twitching as he looked ahead of where Mohatu was about to step. Without warning, he tackled Mohatu out of the way and just in time too for a venomous snake lashed out. Unfortunately, the younger of the brothers took the bite to the face. Kuua's paw covered his face, blood dripping out from behind it.

Kuaa had saved his brother again, but it came at a cost. The younger male obviously showed pain from it, though even fighting it caused pain as well. "Rgh!" 

Mohatu watched as his brother collapsed to the ground. "Kuua!" The snake begin to go away as Mohatu begin chasing it, demanding answers. He tried to attack Mohatu, but the King now seeing him jump before he can even made impact. As the snake toppled and tripped, Mohatu place an claw on the snake's neck, so he was beginning to choke for life. Despite being a wise King, one thing you don't do is hurt Mohatu's family.

"Who send you?!" Mohatu demanded, claws outstretched.

"I will never talk," the snake snarled, his voice having an cold, dark tone to it.

Mohatu snapped and with great anger, he slash the cobra's neck, killing it as it fall limp. He wondered what made him do that - but didn't pondered on it, for his brother needed him and needed him now. "Kuua, you're alright?"

"I feel weak," Kuua whispered, with a slightly menacing tone.

"Let's go have Rafiki check on you!" Mohatu exclaimed, getting worried by the second. With that, they went to Rafiki's tree.

"Fine... But I don't want anyone around besides you." Kuua grumbled, partially limping as he refused to let his brother see his eye. He'd have preferred rather that nobody got to see it.

Kuua growled when he felt a paw touching his leg, "Grr..." Paw still over his eye.

Mohatu been trying to convice Kuua; but it is difficult when his brother don't want help. "Kuua, can you please just get help?"

"No and I mean it!" Kuua hissed, his eyes burning harshly.

"Please, Kuua, I'm sure the cubs wouldn't want to see you like this. Neither will the Pride."

"That's just it!" Kuua growled. "I'm the first Leader of the Lion Guard and I do many favors for people, but they've to always not notice me!"

Mohatu was shocked by Kuua's behavior. "Kuua..."

Kuua shook his head and whispered, "Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Mohatu was still shocked by his brother's behavior, but offered an kind smile. "It's okay, brother, let's just go get you some help."

"I'm fine," Kuua declared softly, his eyes burning into Mohatu, as rage was starting to take over once again. "And I don't need help," he said in the same tone. Then, before Mohatu can argued, Kuua stormed off, leaving behind his shock and surprise brother.

Kuua didn't get far however as he shook his head in pain,"Ugh, hurts bad" He wiped at his eye.

Mohatu walked to Pride Rock with Rafiki. No matter what his brother had said, he'll get him help. Kuua was laying at the small den from the west and clutching his eyes; he had been an bother. "Rafiki, Mohatu, what's going on here?" Kuua demanded, glaring at his brother. He said he didn't need help, but now his brother wants to play hero again.

"I know you don't want help, but please..." Mohatu pleaded.

"I said no, and that's means no!" Kuua snarled. "You're always playing hero when no one even needs it!"

"Brother, please..."

"No!" Kuua growled, looking like he was about to pounce on him - but he didn't. Instead, he walked off.

Mohatu turned to the Young Mandrill with an sad sigh. Rafiki pat his shoulder softly and comforting. "He'll come to his senses, goodbye my friend." With that, Rafiki was gone, leaving Mohatu alone.

Kuua winced, gritting his teeth as he fought the pain. Suddenly the roar was heard. Kuua's ears drooped as he realized someone got caught in it. Still, he ran to make sure they're alright.

Kuua sighed sadly, turning to come face-to-face to his niece; her green eyes were full of worried. He had noticed Mufasa and Takasa sleeping on her paws and look at her with such softness. "What is it, Uru?" he asked softly like he always done around her when she was an cub.

"I wanted to check up on you since I have heard you, yelling at my father," Uru said softly. "How did you get that?"

"Jumping infront of your father and saving him from an cobra, not the first time I saved him." Kuua laughed at the last part. But when he realized Uru wasn't laughing with him, he stopped.

"So why don't you get that check?" Uru asked after an minute.

"I don't want pity, Uru," Kuua replied. "I have been through much worse, it's just an scar. I'm still the same."

"Just, for Takasa and Mufasa, get it check." Uru nudged her sleeping cubs, who moaned and roll over. "They wouldn't want to see you like that. Their own uncle. Please, get it check." Uru grabbed her cubs and patted Kuua on the back, before walking off to Pride Rock.

Kuua felt some sadness and slump over and went to sleep. He have realized that he'd never been close to Uru, they have barely talk since she was an cub because she was being train as Queen. He will get his scar check... for her.

Before he can go to sleep, he'd heard whimpering and ran to see Mohatu's mate, Jolina, on the ground, holding Ahadi. "Jolina, what's happened?"

"I was walking with Hodari and suddenly, a roar knock me and him down," Jolina explained, getting up, but falling once again. "Luckily, I took most of it and Hodari's alright."

Kuua back away and begin to run away, eyes widen. He had hurt the King's mate - the very former Queen of the Pride Lands. They will start an investigation and he will get caught! He just ran back to the den and went to sleep, acting like he wasn't even up./span/span/span/span/span/p  
Kuua growled after trying to get some sleep and failing, quite reluctantly headed out to find this young shaman. 

Kuua ran from the den; he felt anger and keep rubbing at his eyes which still have an scar. Instantly, shooting up, he ran to Pride Rock, feeling the urge to go there.

Just as he was about to arrived, he noticed, Mohatu, Ahadi, and Uru, along with the rest of the lionesses coming to him. "Kuua, we need to have an talk," Ahadi said.

"What happened?" Kuua asked.

"Jolina been roared and she claim the last person she saw was you." Mohatu said sternly.

"You don't think I'd anything to do with it," Kuua backed away in fear.

"Kuua, we just want to asked where were you at yesterday," Uru said softly.

"I didn't do it!" Kuua snarled, his eyes starting burn with pure hatred.

"Then where were you?!" Ahadi demanded, eyes lock onto his. "You were quite jumpy and you didn't even want to talk to anybody!"

"I was sleeping," Kuua half-lied. If any of them knew the truth, he'll have some consequences.

"That's an lie," Ahadi said. "She said she saw you coming of the place where she was roared at!" Kuua felt himself backing away in fear; all of them knew about the events, they know who did it. "We need to go to Pride Rock."

/Kuua groaned annoyed, "Okay okay, alright. Yes, it was my roar. And no, I don't know how... It just happened. I'm sorry..." Kuua's head was downcast as his expression showed more concern than worry, His paw went to you his eye again, rubbing beside it.

Kuua was watched carefully back to Pride Rock; he was met by glares from other lionesses, except Uru who even had an mad facial expression, but one of understanding as well. Mohatu seem pissed and Ahadi look like he was about to rip his eyes out. Ahadi always looked up to the ex Queen and thought of her as an mother.

"Ok, now let's talk," Mohatu said softly. Softer then Kuua thought he would.

The other lionesses walked back inside, and Kuua tried ducking but Ahadi saw him and pull him back roughly. "What do you want?!" Kuua asked, glaring at Ahadi.

"We want to know why!" Ahadi growled, unsheathing his claws.

"I told you already, I don't know how! I'm sorry!" Kuua snarled. "Now are you happy, your Majesty!" Kuua sholved Ahadi, in which the King sholved him back, and the two started fighting. Instantly, Uru and Mohatu got into action and broke up the fighting. Kuua eyes grown dark and he felt blood going down his eye. "You'll pay for this, Ahadi! You to, Mohatu!" With that, Kuua stormed off, leaving wondering lions about what he meant.

Rafiki bonks Ahadi on the head with his stick, "Nope." He also whacks Mohatu, "Stop actin' like cubs, both of ya! You're all grown up!" The young shaman scolded both of them. "He spoke the truth that time, he don't know." His focus switched now to Mohatu, with a slight glare. "Cobra have venom, do dey not? It obvious the venom is affecting him in some way..."

Now back to Ahadi, the mandrill's face was even sterner. "And you, you might've just made it worse. I needed to see his eye in order to see how bad it was, and be able to help treat it however I could." He thwacked the current King again.

Despite the two respective males being King and former King respectively, the shaman wasn't letting them go that easily.

Ahadi groaned, "Ugh! That hurt!" Again, Rafiki hit him on the head, and he growled. But stayed silent. He didn't like being hit on the head like that, but as far as Rafiki's concern, he will be hit on the head's again.

Mohatu couldn't help but replied to being hit. "But I didn't do nothing." Mohatu grumbled like an child. "It was Ahadi and Kuua..."

"Silence!" Rafiki shouted, hitting Mohatu on the head, then proceed to check on Kuua again

Kuua kept his paw over his left eye, as blood still poured from it. The younger brother was reluctant to remove his paw, not because of what might be there - but because of the pain. He knew however that the shaman, though young; would have to look at it closely so removed his paw slowly.

On seeing just how bad the eye was now, Rafiki sent a glare in the two royal's' direction. But more aimed at Ahadi. "Coulda treated it fairly easily before you had to go do what you did!" Shaking his head a bit, he turned his attention back to Kuua while sighing. Rafiki treated the wounds around the eye, though there was nothing he could do for the eyeball itself.

Kuua's tail flicked, as he stared at Ahadi with his now blank eye. Not blind, just seeming blank.

Mohatu walked up sadly, with concern. "So, is my brother going to be alright?"

"I cannot say for de eye, but de venom... It is still inside, And should de venom stay inside him too long, he may no longer know de difference between right and wrong."

As the shaman told them that, he was certain to make sure both males were paying full attention.

...

...

...


	4. Chapter 4

Mohatu and Kuua couldn't stop staring at the shaman. He had told them much and didn't knew how to digested it. Apparantly, Kuua has the mark of evil and will turn evil if things keep happening like this, he will turn evil and Mohatu is afraid of the fate of his brother. "H-how?" Mohatu gasped.  
"What?" Kuua asked.

"What did de cobra look like?" Said shaman asked of them, watching as Kuua was fighting something - not just the venom, as his paw went back to his scar.  
The shaman sadly looked to Mohatu, "No cure exists in de Pride Lands, unfortunately."

Unfortunately for them, Kuaa heard. Shooting them a certain look, before finally speaking again. "Lemme guess, far away outside of the Pride Lands for the potential cure? Yeah, thing is I'm not inclined to go on such a journey not with lions like Uwevo around here still." The younger stated on getting a response in the form of a nod.  
He looked at Ahadi for a moment, then to his brother.

Mohatu was in shock. "Kuua, no..." Mohatu couldn't believe it. He and the lionesses can handle the Rogues and threats. He believe that Kuua didn't want to go because he's just wants to be lazy. He seem to only care for himself now and Kuua has grown selfish.  
"Yes!" Kuua growled. "What do I look like to you?! A adventurous lion! I said no! You fool! You and everyone is protective!"  
Ahadi roared and stepped towards him, before standing in a battle position, "If you hate it here, then try the Outlands!" Kuua got into a battle position, but before they could've done something - Rafiki whack each of them on the head. Mohatu didn't talk, as Rafiki said.  
"You both are acting like children! I hope Takasa and Mufasa ain't like dis with Almasi! Or with each other!" Rafiki exclaimed. With that, they left, as the two males grumbled and storm off - as Mohatu silently left.

Kuua struggled to leave, but left the den also. "Lazy my Punda, Kings have it easier." He snorted, though when he saw Ahadi - well, let's just say it was fortunate they were no longer in the den. Unfortunately, Kuua roared out. "That a challenge, your royalness?" It was mocking, dripping with sarcasm. "Mighty King making threats, how very king-like." Rolling his eyes as he pretended to step away, pretending now to ignore him but secretly hoping he'd react. Plus, given the reaction could give him the perfect excuse to use his roar. There shouldn't be any trouble if the outcome was bad for simply defending himself.

"How dare you?!" Ahadi demanded, getting close and glaring into his Step Uncle's eyes. The lion was extremely angry. "You better watch it! Or I will show you something!"  
"Watch it, you Majesty!" Kuua hissed, his eyes burning. "It will be a shame if something's happened...!"  
Kuua then cut himself short with a small growl before he said something that warrant banishment or death. No one can threaten the King; either former King or current King. Same for the Queen. Mostly the heir due to them being the future generation of the Pride Lands, even if your the second-born. The first-born can do whatever they can, or even banish their own blood beside parents. Kuua then stormed off - deciding to end the conversation there. He's going to talk to Mohatu for running away like an coward.

Ahadi jumped and pinned him down, "Oh no you don't.!"  
"Very well! Come on! Ahadi!"

With that, the two begin fighting. None broke them up and Kuua felt like he was going to win. Ahadi and Kuua send the equal amount of slashes, and raw power, but eventually Ahadi got the upper hand. However, Kuua not finish yet. The Lion jumped toward the King and Ahadi kicked him off of him. Instantly, power came to him - his scar brighten, and he use all of the power of the Roar and send the King back, into the distance. "Oh! No!" It's one to fight someone but another to send someone into the distance. Kuua ran forward to where he send the King at to find a motionless body.

Kuua stomped up to his brother, angry. "Brother!" As the older turned his head to look, suddenly Kuua swiped with claws unsheathed, scratching him along the cheek though luckily avoided the eyes somehow. A growl after from Kuua, for at this point he barely cared anymore. "Grrrr... You have no idea how much work I do as Leader, it's rather tiring. Often times I don't even get to rest, let alone even eat!" The younger male shouted.

"Brother, I..." he was interrupted by Kuua who keep sending strikes; due to hunting, the lionesses were out, and Mufasa and Takasa were playing with the other cubs. Runja was still locked up so no one can witness what he was about to do. Plus, he already killed Ahadi. He can't go back. Darkness came over his heart as one of the strikes send Mohatu back to the edge of Pride Rock. "At least you will be with Ahadi," Kuua declared.

"You killed Ahadi!" Mohatu realized. It was all to obvious. Had he not left, he could've stopped his brother

"Yes and I'm afraid you must join him," Kuua dug his claws deeply into his brother's claws. Never in a million stars and back, had Mohatu thought his bro' would betray him like this. His eyes started burning green. "Long Live... The King!" Kuua let go throwing him, allowing Mohatu to fall to his death. Kuua had no remorse - no guilt. Many years of abandonment and depression have caught up to him.

Kuua, instead of leaving, being on top of the promontory that was Pride Rock, roared so loudly - a call for the animals of the lands. The Kingdom was about to change, greatly. He awaited their arrival, it didn't matter what anyone was doing at the time - all had to stop and go to the rock, after all. Those exempt for however long was needed, were those about to birth live any day now. Kuua at least respected, and kept that one rule.

"I'm afraid that Mohatu had died earlier, and now we have lost Ahadi. How many losses are we going to inquire before things are back at peace?" Kuua said. "While I would let Uru rule, she can't take on a whole Kingdom, hunt, and watch her three cubs. Ahadi even barely got to know Almasi. His poor little girl who would one day had lead the Lion Guard." Kuua control to spat at the last part, due to not wanting to pass his guard to a girl. "I have gain friends during my time," Jackals everywhere appeared and cubs went other their mother. "They will protect and fend for this Pride! So at last we shall have the dawing of a new era, in which Lion and Jackals come together in a great and glorious future!"

Takasa and Mufasa were in shock as Jackals of all came. Takasa grabbed his sister and place her under his paw; none of these beasts will get near his sister. He wondered how did his Uncle inquired these beasts and how did they meet. But they were coming of all places. "Kuua! You can't do this!" Takasa hissed, running up. He and Mufasa were 11 months old so they're almost his side.

"I can, boy!" Kuua hissed back. "I've met them when I was younger, they've help me many times and will continue to help me! Also you and Mufasa is not the heir anymore! My future cubs shall be the heir!"

"You're an monster!" Takasa shouted. "It's like you don't even care about your own brother's death! I thought we knew you! But you're not my uncle who we love, but rather an monster who knows...!" Takasa was cut short when Kuua paw pressed down a little too hard on his back, a snap soon followed. "Silence!" Only did a minute later, Kuua knew what he done and instantly regretted it as Uru neared. "Uru, I..."

"Shut up! You're no longer allow around any of my cubs! Goodbye... Kuua!" Uru declared before grabbing Takasa and taking him inside of the cave.

Kuua was still shock as Mufasa came by with Almasi, eyes still glaring at him for what he just done before he went inside. Kuua went onto the throne and realized it was him. All of this was because of him. The war was because of him. Now, many is dead and some resented him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLGTLGTLGTLG

A pure white cub was walking peacefully out of the den and up to the Savannah. Things were different with his bro' training with his father to be King. However, their father barely focus on him. Three month old Kuua was different then mainly everyone in the Pride and no one really likes him. So he wondered further to the outlands. 'It ain't going to be a bother to check it out, right,' Young Kuua said.

Kuua then wondered into the Outlands and that's where he saw them. Three Jackal Pups playing all type of games and begin to near them. At the sight of him, all got together and back up. 'Ahhhhhhhhhh! A Lion!' the Jackal exclaimed.

'Wait, I won't hurt you!' Kuua promised, narrowing his eyes.

'You-you won't?' One of the Jackal gasped with surprise.

'Don't listen to him, Hanna," another Jackal warned, halting him. "It's a trick. You remember what the King of the Pride Lands done to our grandparents and grandmothers.'

'Well, I'm-I'm the Prince and maybe I can help you guys out, if what my father done was so bad. No one should have to lose their blood," Kuua declared.

"Then, we will, indeed, what is your plan..."

"Ok, so we wait until I'm older..." Kuua came up with a plan as he told them everything.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLGTLGTLG

Things have been different since Mohatu's died; Almasi still haven't inquire the way of becoming Lion Guard. Kuua ran Pride Rock and Uru kept her sons and daughter away from their Uncle. For some reason, Almasi haven't inquire the roar, being 3 months old now. Rafiki is starting to wonder about Almasi and thinks she got a different path. Uru approched, "She still hasn't inquire the roar, I'm wondering if her father's death changed her history somehow."

"Maybe, my Queen, not all generations have became leader of the Lion Guard," Rafiki said. He have been studying for a bit and knows what history is. "Maybe your footsteps is what awaits her. Being leader. Running things with her brothers when they assume the throne. Like leading the hunting party." Uru wondered and Rafiki turned, and the Queen knew that was the indication to leave.

Kuua walking up the rock that jut out, overlooking the kingdom. He had taken care of complaints earlier in the day and all, just looking. Then, he roared. Yet it wasn't a normal one, nor was it the gifts. The roars, were pained. not physically, but mentally. Emotionally. They were also sad.

The male sat down for awhile, gaze looking down cast as thoughts raced by in his mind. Sighing, after wincing at the pain his scar gave him rubbing near it futilely, he went to seek out Rafiki.

Kuua was laying down at the edge of Pride Rock, after his search proved uneventful; when an cub came to him. Almasi. Kuua growled at the girl who he'd thought would take his Lion Guard someday. "What do you want, girl?" Kuua demanded in an not caring voice.

"I just wants to play with you," Almasi replied in her small and innocent voice that would usually makes adults do what's she wants. Yet, to Kuua, it made him angry.

"Listen! You best go back to your mother!" Kuua warned, feeling the scar taking affects on him.

"No, I want to play with you, please..." Almasi passed on an grin that made Kuua ever more angry. It was fast. As his claws made contact towards her stomach and face, knocking the cub's down. Almasi cried.

Unfortunately for Kuua, Takasa came in and had saw the whole thing. Since he was now older, he was stronger and he jumped towards Kuua, sending scars across his face. "How dare you hurt my sister?!" Takasa demanded, "First my back then my sister!" Takasa grabbed the crying and painfully Almasi and glared. "You stay away from me, my brother, and my sister and mother." Takasa then stormed off, keeping Almasi in his grip.

Kuua got up, shaking his head. Pondering if he should enter the den, then looked up at the sky. A slight snort-chuckle, "How ironic, this kind of mark was meant to protect one from evil. And yet, now..." Though he was talking, mainly to himself; he knew that a certain two were listening. He didn't bother turning to them, he just knew. The white lion sighed, "...I need help." He looked at his paws, claws still stained with the blood of those he killed - and that he hurt just now. "This... this isn't me. Who I am."

Kuua grimaced this time, both paws gripping at his head before slumping over on to his side, paws still where they are.

Mufasa heard everything. He had hear Kuua talking to him; it seems like Kuua have spilt personalities. One good, one evil. And it's frightens Mufasa. However, the golden cub decided to not to talk with Kuua, instead he would go talk to Rafiki. So he left Pride Rock and went to Rafiki's tree.

However, when he got there, he's saw his brother and sister there. Ever since Kuua hurt Takasa back, it was painful for the brown cub to sleep on that part, and sometimes he had to sleep on that side since it was comfortable. However, the golden cub wasn't worried about that... or his sister at the moment, but the questions he want to ask.

Approching the young mandrill, he begin asking questions. "Rafiki, there is something I need to ask you about Kuua," Mufasa said; his voice got considerably higher, since puberty taken affect on both Mufasa and Takasa. They are pre adolescents now, so there's that. And since their mother have been brokenhearted since Ahadi's death. They had to accept responsibilities and aided into taking care of Almasi. Rafiki turn to him and surprisingly let him spoke. "He seems to have split personalities. One second, he's nice, joyful, soft; but the next second, he's cruel, angry, hurtful. He's turning this Pride into a dump hell."

That earn Mufasa a whack on the head, in which the pre-adolescent groaned and pick at his head. "Watch your language!" Rafiki warned, hitting him on the head again with the staff. Both Takasa and Almasi held back from laughing; Takasa wish Sarabi was here to see this, they have use to always joke about this whenever his parents caught Mufasa's cursing. However, now, he took a more serious tone. "I don't know what's wrong with your uncle, Mufasa, we'll have to simply let fate plays out. And also, I'm checking on your sister right now. But it's not like I can convince him to come, but don't worry, you two are de next Kings. I have never seen dis in the paintings. It usually always de first or de best one. But you two are wise and have each other and will be strong, wise, and will be great Kings one day. Now, get some rest. De both of you. It will take a while and also, Almasi's check up is today so dat to, so sleep." Takasa and Mufasa decided to have some sleep after another long and busy day.

Ushjaa, the hybrid and bravest indeed proved his role as he softly walked to Kuua. "Kuua... you, your our friend. We want to help you, whatever it takes."

Kuua snarled, getting in his face rather suddenly "I don't need help!" Still, the tiliger held his ground – neither moving nor flinching in reaction to the sudden outburst. He did however notice that the eye of Kuua gleamed a bit when that happened.

Kuua shook his head, rubbing futilely at the scar. "I... I'm sorry..." The snow white lion's ears dropped as his face took on a sad expression.

"No problem, Kuua. We understand, the mark and the venom is affecting you badly. If our roles had been reversed, you'd do the same to help me – or any of the Guard for that matter" Ushujaa smiled kindly, causing Kuua to give a little one himself. "Besides, I'm not the Bravest for nothing" He grinned, teasingly.

Mbio and Cheki, the Fast and Keenest of Sight respectively headed to Rafiki's tree. That left Nishati to deal with certain problems around such as fallen trees, rocks or blockages...

Cheki was first to speak with the shaman, "Ushujaa is trying to convince Kuua to get the help he needs. In the meantime, we though that maybe you might have something to help uh soothe his discomfort?"

Mbio nodded, "After all, he's our friend. And we'll always be friends 'til the end, no matter what happens. And you being a shaman, likely know some herbs that could help. That's why both of us came here, Cheki and find the plant or whatever that's needed and I can transfer it the fastest.

"Hmm, you're all such good friends. Maybe I can help you out," Rafiki smiled after giving it a thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Rafiki checked on the two cubs the next day, still treating Almasi's wounds. "Rest, little one." He gave her a comforting pet, then turned to Mufasa and Takasa. "Takasa, Mufasa. De lions of de past have a task for you each. Dey want the you Takasa to go find de lion called Askari. Dat leaves Mufasa, dey want you to try and get close to Kuua. Dey'd not say the how though."

The shaman explained,looking to Almasi for a moment, then went up to Takasa "But first, let me check your back." And did so he must, pressing firmly yet gently along the younger lion's spine, back and side areas and ribs close to the back going down to the tail - watching for the younger brother's reactions, fully expecting them at certain points.

Takasa felt great pain on his back, but it was a relief he haven't felt for months on end. But still he couldn't held back the pain, so he started roaring accidentally, uncontrollably. "That hurts, Rafiki!" Takasa complained.

"Young Takasa," another voice said. Takasa turn to see his crush and rubbed up against her, with a smile. "Always wanting his back to feel better, but now is complaining." For the moment, he forgot about his back injury just to be with Sarabi. They haven't confessed love for each other just yet, but both knew it.

Mufasa also loves Zira so that's good as well. Those too be sneaking time with each other and Sarafina and Ni also be spending time with each other. For some time, Mufasa and Sarafina had an crush on each other, but they call it off, for they found someone for each side. "But, still! My back hurts like hell! Rafiki!" Takasa squealed, returning to the point, in which Sarabi smiled.

"It will heal, just rest dat back," Rafiki declared.

"Ok, fine," Takasa grumbled, still trying to forgetting the pain. "I'll go rest my back, but you crazy old mandr..." Quickly, Takasa's realized his mistake when a staff hit his head. He had forgotten; Rafiki doesn't like being called old. He hit him three time on the head. "Ok! Sorry! I get the drill! I will go to sleep!" Takasa thundered before storming off.

"I will come with you, Takasa," Sarabi said, happy at the thought of sleeping with Takasa; she wanted something to start something with Takasa and wanted to ask him to see the stars or go out, but things been different since Mohatu and Ahadi's death and times were hard for all, Mufasa, Takasa, and Almasi and Hodari who have been raised by Mufasa and Takasa as well, since Jolina soon died of heartbreak

Rafiki made a herbal mixture for him, placing down beside the lion. "Had to check, now dis should help your discomfort." He smiled, then turned to Mufasa. "De kings belief you'll figure out a way to get close to Kuua, for also you need more training if you both are to be Kings as well. An' the best for dat at dis moment is..." He looked a bit concerned about something as a light gust picked up causing him to turn his attention back to Almasi and Takasa respectively.

Takasa slept with Sarabi laying softly against his mane; a little too close and she snores a lot. However, the brown-coated lion didn't argue, for he liked her being so close. Just imagine, King Takasa and Queen Sarabi. It was a good thought, yet he was not having a good as joy as he was sleeping. Takasa saw horror coming across his eyes as he flexed his claws. Many of the lionesses lay down, dead, and he stared, trying to found the source of who have done this gruesome act.

He realized he was the top of Pride Rock and saw her... Sarabi, laying at his front paws. She was already gone and so was everyone else. Just as things couldn't get any worse, it did; he found himself standing over his brother. "Takasa! Brother! Help me!"

Mufasa begin to dangled, as Takasa found himself dugging his paws into his brother's paws. "Long Live The King!" Takasa snarled, letting his shock bro' go to fall into the down of Pride Rock.

"Nooooooo!" Takasa screamed, opening his eyes and looking around. He saw Sarabi's sleeping soundly beside him and night was arriving quite fast. "I will never become whatever that was. I vowed it. I will rule with my brother, and you shall not stop me." Takasa declared, looking up to his head.

"Is that so?" his very voice echoed and Takasa was surprised, but didn't say an word. He was going to get answers from Rafiki, who is luckily on the other side of the tree, due to them sleeping comfortably... or not so comfortably for Takasa at least... in his tree.

Rafiki luckily was still up, and motioned the lion close. "Dream huh? Or more like a nightmare. Anyways, de kings want me to check something else wit' ya - don't worry, it nothing to do wid your back dis time. Dere is something... not right. Energy, Aura. Somet'ing"

"Well you could've warned me first," Takasa grumbled, in which the mandrilled whacked him on the head. He was getting more tired and frustated with keep being hit, but didn't argued, knowing that Rafiki would hit him more.

"I could not have, for it didn't appear 'til now," Rafiki explained as well, placing a hand on the lion's fur - left side as he focused closing his eyes. Getting flash visions, on opening his eyes again the mandrill face was enough to tell that whatever he had seen wasn't good. "Your brother up? I must speak with you both now, it's rather urgent."

Mufasa approched the tree, as his bro' and Sarabi went off. To be honest, Mufasa, himself were kind of jealous of his brother and Sarabi; they once had an crush on each other, but she and him called it off due to finding someone's else. Sarabi's Takasa and Mufasa's Zira.

Just as he arrived towards Rafiki's tree, Mufasa seen the mandrill was already waiting. "Ah yes, de Kings told me you wanted to speak to me," Rafiki declared, patting Mufasa head with his hand.

"Yes," Mufasa said. "I'm not sure if I want to become King, especially under Kuua's teachings. Why can't my mother just train us... or you?"

"You must learn from your uncle," Rafiki stated. "If you don't, you and Takasa will never know de the difference between good and evil. Your uncle can train you and due to your brother not wanting to learn to be King under his ruling. You must train, yourself and passed under your training towards Takasa. Sleep," Rafiki urged.

"Why?"

"Because... reasons." Rafiki said. "Now, sleep!"

"Ok, yeesh!" Mufasa huffed, rolling his eyes. The golden lion wasn't so sure why the mandrill want him to sleep, but decided to just do it.

Rafiki jump down in front of the two, "Where you t'ink your going? Not now, I said it was urgent no? That I talk wit' ya and your brother, hmm?" He looked at the lion upside-down for a bit.  
"Mufasa, Takasa. Com'ere." With that he was back in his tree, though his tone was one normally used for cubs - firm yet serious.

Rafiki place an hand on both lions mane. "You must vow dat no matter what happens, you will always fight and be in for each other. Darkest times must come with a light." Rafiki declared in a all to wise voice. "Never give up faith in each other and lead the Pride Lands with an iron fist, as peacekeepers and expose any threat." Takasa and Mufasa both nodded their head and Rafiki smiled before continuing.

Rafiki move his hands away now having their attention, "Good. De kings warn something bad will happen in de near future to you Takasa, and" He turned his head to look at Mufasa now, "You'll be part of the cause should your brother not be treated right." He backed down know, "Yes, your brothers and you tease an' joke wit' each other and of each other. However, then is not the time. When? Even I cannot say."

A guest of wind blew grabbing the two lions' attention, knocking a bowl of paint onto the family of lions paintings. A drop separated from a line between Kuua and Takasa dripped onto the latter's painting, mimicking a 'scar' of sorts.

Outside of Pride Rock Almasi and Hodari played the "Pinned ya" game. Uru have just let them go and play, feeling the need to not do anything anymore. The death of her mate and father had shaken and upset the lioness greatly. So they went elsewhere to play. Almasi have won almost every time. "Hey, Almasi, you think you're better then because you can win in the Pinning game?" Hadori asked.

"Yes," Almasi replied, smiling.

"Then how about we race to Rafiki's tree?" Hodari challenged, glaring at her. "Unless you're too scared."

"Very well, let's go!" Almasi snarled before running off, with Hodari close behind her.

Little did they knew a certain albino lion was staring at them.

Kuua thought for a bit, then followed shaking his head. The two cubs didn't see where they were going, the albino lion leaping infront of them as a strange feline attacked. Kuua exchanged strikes and blows with the stranger, getting the upper-hand luckily and growled a warning. "Leave my family alone!"

Kuua roared when the feline didn't leave, causing it to run off. He had managed to not use the roar powers this time. He smiled, albeit it was a sad one. They were near enough to said tree that Mufasa and Takasa had even seen what had just happened. "I owe you all an apology. I haven't been myself lately..." Kuua looked between Takasa and Almasi respectively, "Especially you two." His head was lowered, "I don't expect you to accept or give me another chance, but nonetheless there's still your lessons. My guard and friends will help were they can, in the event this starts hurting again. After lessons, I swear I'll go on that journey - no matter what. And thus is the other reason for my being here."

He smiled up at Rafiki, just as his fastest and keenest returned with a mixture of herbs which Kuua happily took a bite frommunching them then sighed.

"C'mon, time for lessons - you too Takasa." Kuua stated, leaving with Mufasa adding the later when Takasa hesitated. "Somebodies' got to take over as King while I'm on my journey, after all... And you Takasa will need to know what Askari is like in order to find him. He'll teach you what I can't, about the roars and the guards." He smirked a bit, though it was a friendly one this time.

Almasi and Hodari walked with the older lion. He had claimed he have something to teach them and the two cubs watch as he lead the way to the still animals around the Pride Lands. "First lesson," the albino said. "Hunting, you must always stay low to the ground." Kuua said, lowering himself. "So your prey don't run away." After teaching them the protocol, with after a few times, Almasi actually end up helping him taking down an antelope and Hodari able to bit one leg. They were heading back as Kuua went as he went to a separate way to be by himself.

Kuua was away for a moment, looking up at the sky "Jolina? I... don't know what to say but I'm sorry. I hope you can hear me, for I'll need some guidance to teach Hodari correctly." He sat down, waiting to see if he got a response or now. Gaze to the ground, quietly.

Jolina looked down to Kuua - not with the bit of hatred - yet only compassion. Just then, another cloud formed around her and he saw his brother. "Mohatu..." Kuua said, looking up to his brother in shock. "I'm so sorry."

"Kuua, it wasn't you, it was your scar," Mohatu said. "Your soul would never do that. You are too pure."

"Why am I so conflicted and how can I make up for my crimes?" Kuua asked.

"Train Takasa and Mufasa, then raise Hodari and Almasi," Jolina replied. Before Kuua can asked more - Mohatu and Jolina disappeared, leaving him alone.

Kuua smiled sadly, "Thank you, brother."  
Glancing up at the sky again, "And Ahadi" He sighed, "Well, you didn't help my eye, let alone my scar. And the venom in me." He wiped at his eye with a paw before placing it back on the ground.

Kuua was walking with Uru, who had given him a second chance - but still his niece was heartbroken since the death of her father, mate, and mother. Kuua realized he had killed them all - yes not Jolinan- but still if her mate had live she may have not died. "How is things now?" Kuua asked in hope to start a conversation.

'Not good, ever since the death of Ahadi and my father, things have been changing,' Uru replied, ending the conversation then and there. "I rather not talk about this,' Uru finished.

Kuua sighed sadly, "Well, what about some company? You know, if I could go back in time and fix all this I would" He tryto give her a comforting nuzzle. "Sorry, my Queen."

Uru pulled away harshly; harsher than she intended, "Kuua, you don't understand. I miss my mate, mother and father. I want them back. Takasa and Mufasa is the last memory I have of them. It seems like everyone in my family's dying."

Kuua growled as he stumbled losing his balance planting forwards head first, trying to catch himself his left paw snapped awkwardly causing the current 'king' to roar out in pain.

Kuua glared at Uru. "We can't always get what we want, Uru..." He growled, "However, after this little... incident, as king you are hereby demoted as Queen. Your cubs will however be staying with me." With that he stomped off, even with the limp and gathered all the children - even those that had been visiting. He sat upon the outcrop looking over everyone with a stern expresion and held his fierce gaze though his paw hurt like hell.

Uru goes up to a silent place and lay down sadly. Kuua was starting to lose control and she couldn't argue, due to him being King. "Uru," a voice echoed above her and she look up to see her dead father. "My sweet daughter. You mustn't grieve no longer, or you will enter a world of depression."

"Daddy," Uru cried, tears breaking through. "Kuua have change and not for the better. "Now he's taking my children from me."

"Have faith in yourself, my little girl," Mohatu said.

A small cloud formed, taking on the form of a young cub. "Miss Uru? Daddy's sick, he needs understanding more than anything else. He lost me to a certain someone, and his mate not long before. He needs help, not hate. Love. You're still family, and I know he doesn't mean anything he says lately in frustration. Show him Udugu, and things will get better in time." Though young, the cub was very wise for her age. Despite being a spirit, she smiled softly at the lioness. "We believe in you. I believe in you..." The cub then smiled looking to Mohatu.

"Well said, Nyesha"

Uru nodded, smiling and going back down. When she turned around she saw the cub and her father was gone and frowned slightly, before a smile cross her muzzle. "I'll do this for all of you," Uru declared, looking back up as the wind begin to press on her coat.

Kuua had finished whatever it was he had the meeting for, and now sat eerily quiet and still on the outcropping part, silenty gazing ahead apparently at nothing, his paw still held up and still on a bad angle and position. Who knows how long he had been sitting there. for dusk was now starting.

Mbio of his Guard cautiously approached Uru. "You need to talk with him, but do be careful because of that... one side of him. He doesn't acknoledge us anymore..." He sighed sadly, pawing at the ground. "We've done what we could given our duties in the kingdom, despite the current lack of not having our leader with us..."  
"Let us just say, we can confirm these duties aren't easy in this case. And so, certainly they aren't easy on him either when he is being a leader..." Nishati added, which Cheka just silently nodded to in agreement sadly.  
Ushajaa returned later, shaking his head a bit. "While you were away for the moment, Rafiki did check on Kuua - both his paw and his scar... The paw may delay his journey, which obviously would be bad - unless he has help to get there. It's agreed it is best if we stay here, alongside Mufasa to help him protect these lands in your absence. You go with Kuua, and take Takasa with you - for along the way at some point he'll meet the lion he's meant to."

Uru was in shock when she heard the news; she didn't mean to hurt Kuua, just wanted him to leave her alone. The death of her mate and father had affected her greatly, and she wanted to be left ago. She hated sending him away, but she didn't like being pushed. "He wouldn't leave me alone, all I want is peace an quiet and people won't leave me alone!" Uru cried, tears strolling down her eyes as she begin to cry.

"There was reason he wanted to..." Mbio shook his head, "While he did apologize to Takasa and Almasi respectively, he... has no one to go to now. There's only so much spirits can do, after all."  
"And we all know lions are the most social of us big cats," Nishati pointed out.  
Cheka nodded, Ushujaa looked sadly to her before he spoke softly "He told me how his cubhood was... While he looks like an adult, and has the strength of one, in truth he's still not but a cub. Trapped. Forced to have grown up too soon."

Uru closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. Much had affected her and just as all of the spirits disappeared another spirit form from the clouds and blew on her fur like Ahadi used to when she was pregnant with her twins and the same with Almasi. "Uru, my sweet, adorable Uru," the voice from above said softly yet there was an edge to sadness and regret in his voice.

"Ahadi!" Uru exclaimed, tears running down her eyes at seeing her lost mate.

"I miss you," Ahadi said sadly, before he disappeared. She had thought he was gone, but she felt something warm, soft, nuzzle against her neck. Turning she saw his spirit in full form, and he was smile sadly. "Uru, you mustn't give up on Kuua like I had. Being with the great Kings have given me greater reflection."

"Ahadi, please don't go, I need you," Uru begged.

"I must go, Uru, but remember I'll always be by your side and love you," Ahadi said as his spirit disappeared into nothing, leaving Uri alone and abandoned and imprisoned into her mind and soul. Just as she was about to shed tears something press into her fur like it was nuzzling her. 'I'll always be by your side, Uru, and love you.'

Kuua remained seated, gaze out upon the kingdom. "Gift... Curse..." He hadn't said much at all lately, for his mind was racing with his thoughts. Finally, he sighed turning to the two brothers. "Any questions about the kingdom before we're off?" He addressed to Mufasa, then with a sad look yet placing his good paw surprisingly gently on Takasa's right shoulder, "Promise me. That should it come down to the worst, you'll get Askari, and together end my corrupted reign." His sky-blue eye stared solemnly unto the prince's own bright green ones.

"Yes, Uncle, and I'll find a way to save you and the entire Pride Lands," Takasa declared, turning and walking away. It was a task he have to do alone - it was the only way to do this. He walked away with grassy eyes, knowing he will have to go far and wide to save this entire Kingdom and bring justice to his family and help his love-ones.

Kuua lowered his head after watching them off, giving them each a moment to themselves before they headed off. His gaze went to Uru for a moment before Mufasa, sighing. "I'll... do my best to take care of them, and not allow this to take over." He smiled slightly, giving his nephew an embrace, "Besides, I'm not the only one needing healing." Of course, Kuua was referring to Takasa here.

Sarabi watched as Takasa slowly disappeared in the sun; she knew he needed her. "He needs me," the tan lioness whispered before running after Takasa - and in front of Kuua and Mufasa. "Hey, Takasa, wait! I'm coming with you!" Sarabi declared.

"No, it's too dangerous," Takasa denied.

"Friends stick together," Sarabi stated with a soft smile.

"But-" Takasa tried but knew she wasn't going to give up. Even if he made her stay here she will find a way to follow him and chased him down. Sarabi doesn't usually take no for an answer and he knew this. "Ok, ok, fine," Takasa grumbled. "But we may face great danger on this long Journey so you better allow me to lead." Sarabi nodded with a smile and with that the brown-coated lion and the tan lioness left the Pride Lands - leaving behind Pride Rock and their home, knowing they would return one day. Hopefully with a little Scar. And Mufasa and Zira may have a little Mufasa. But for now.. they're focus on their Journey at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

A very smiling Runju approached Ni and Sarafina who were spending their time away, and relaxing near a watering hole. Runju decided to start a fight with Ni and make him angry again - and he vowed he should get the creamy lioness soon - very soon. "Greetings, Ni, Sarafina," Runju said, his voice with a mixture of amusement.

"What do you want, Runju?" Ni asked.

The dark adolescent lion let out a low growl; Ni was no longer afraid of him due to Sarafina restoring his confidence and beliefs, along with Mufasa, Takasa, Sarabi, and Zira. "Oh, I just want to say hi to my friend." Runju emphasized.

"Uh, hi, now happy?" Ni asked.

"Thrilled," Runju said sarcastically.

"How about you get going?" Sarafina demanded.

"How dare you speak to me like that?!" Runju thundered, closing in on Sarafina, who back away in fear! He wanted to hurt her! He wanted her to be his! Ni roared, startling both and jumping on Runju, pinning him down as the two bite and clawed, before Ni had him at neck point.

"Put a paw on her and I'll slid your throat!" Ni threatened. "Now go!"

"I shall have my revenge!" Runju growled, before storming off.

Sarafina got close and nuzzle him. "Wow, I'm proud of you, you've stood up for me." Sarafina felt him rubbing her back and nuzzling her stomach. Sarafina never even had this feeling with Mufasa. She actually saw something different then Ni then anyone else.

"Ok, what happen?" Mufasa asked with clear annoyance as he went over to the couple, who were nuzzling against each other. Ni and Sarafina cast the Prince a look before waving it off. "Let me guess, Runju started another fight. How about you tell me what it is about this time?"

"That Runju!" Ni roared. Both Mufasa and Sarafina were shock by his behavior. "I just want to rip him apart but my mom told me when she was alive that I should never stoop to his level." Ni let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, plus you can't fight," Mufasa joked. Many times in their friendship, they do endless bantering of jokes just like this, and they were like best friends.

"Hmmm, well I guess it's best if you go, Mufasa, your sister may needs you for some training since Kuua been gone," Ni declared with a nod. With a shake of his head, Mufasa turned and leave, going to find his sister.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A golden lion was searching for his sister at the top of Pride Rock, until he finally founded her at the back and frown and begin to approached. Ever since his mother and brother left, Almasi been sad and miss them so much. She barely even knew her father. "Mufasa, I miss them." she sighed.

"I know you do. But don't you worried," Mufasa declared. "They will be back." He didn't know if he was comforting himself... or her. He feared his twin, mom, and Uncle possibly dying... along with his twin's possible mate. "Come, let's go pass the time." With that, the golden teen' lion and his sister went off.

Kuua found it difficult to not get so snappy at even the littlest of things. Despite this and many other difficulties and unexpected turns of events they made it to the path, though Kuua had stopped before being hesitant, he looked sadly to those with him. "I... know I need help, to be helped, but... I'm far too much a threat. " He sighed, as he sat outside just at the entrance.

Then, something snapped through him and his blood boiled. His eyes seem to darken, as Kuua growled. "Let's get out!" He knew they were tired, but the venom is currently controlling his thoughts and the Journey is far, yet he feels restricted and hold back.  
Kuua growled trying to keep back the monster inside, but wasn't able to move in that case. Rubbing his scar after.

Kuua shot up and he let out a low threatening growl. Beginning to move in, he saw Takasa, Uru, and Sarabi laying down. They were so close to the Tree Of Life yet they just want to sleep

"Come on! Let's go!" Kuua thundered. The lions open their eyes and stared at the white lion, who let out an growl. "We're so close and I want to get to the Tree Of Life now!"

"Kuua, we're tired and cold, we can't," Uru declared.

"I say let's go!" Kuua snarled, getting in her face. However, an brown-coated lion step in his way with an glare. He won't let no harm from his uncle to his mother.

Kuua's scar appeared to glow as he suddenly lashed out with a snarl.

Swiping at the younger male, his nephew.

Takasa rolled over with pain and made contact to the rock of this small den. Looking up, he saw Kuua's scar burning, he knew what had happen. The venom. Reacting, he block another upcoming blow, and jumped to send him back. Kuua fallen back.

Takasa and Kuua was bitting and fighting at each other. By now, Uru and Sarabi were up and trying to stop the fight - Kuua mainly. Takasa were just dodging and blocking his attacks, he didn't want to hurt his uncle, but he had to defend himself and his mom and friend.  
Kuua swiped at those trying to stop him. Growling, snarling. Kuua managed to throw of Sarabi and knocked aside Takasa and bit down on the back of Uru's neck blinded by the venom controlled fury. She roared in pain, however before Takasa could react a strange male lion tackled him off. Protective snarl, more to defend their territory but also those hurt.

Another lion pinned Takasa, "Who are you?!" Takasa demanded, as another lioness came. She had a rare lioness light brown fur, muzzle, paws, and her stomach fur is light-cream and gray, and her inner ears were light pink, and her ear rims were light brown, with her nose dark pink. Her kind eyes were greenish in color.

"I am Princess Janna." the lioness said, walking up with a kind smile.

"And we are the Night Pride, protectors of the Tree of Life" The male let up the albino since he seemed to have calmed for now. "You've met my daughter" He smiled to them.

The other lion let Takasa up after an nod from the Princess. Janna wondered if this was the son of the lioness since him being more bigger and having her colors. She just guessed, "I know you were fending off for your... hmmm... mom. But there are ways you can avoid fighting."

Kuua growled a bit but shook his head to clear it as he looked downcast, "I... I'm sorry. While I need help, my nephew here should be first to be accepted. But I understand that I'm quite the threat to your Kingdom whatever you choose to accept regarding myself"

"No, my uncle been bitten by a venomous snake and he haven't felt the same since," Takasa declared. "He needs more help than I do. Also help those two," the brown-coated lion motioned to his mother and girlfriend. "I'm an strong young lion and I won't put someone's else's life in stake for mind."

Kuua smiled at Takasa, and approached lowering his head down to give them a better look, nodding to confirm that.

Janna smiled at Takasa's such sacrifice. He has so much wisdom, just her future mate, but she knew he will make a good King somewhere. "Ok, we will be glad to welcome your mother and the others. Come," Janna declared. Takasa nodded and with that the group bengin following.

Kuua hung back, as he just watched them. Looking unsure himself.  
Janna noticed, and a frown came across her face. She can tell this albino lion was conflicted, especially with that Scar seem to be gleaming a lot.

Even with his bad paw, he rubbed against his eye with acing himself as he winced in pain,he still managed one word - a warning, "Run!"  
That was all he had as The Roar soon followed after causing the pass to collapse in rockslides.

Janna didn't managed to take the impact, but her father did. "Daddy!" the Princess cried, getting up from the debris and running up to her father. "Daddy! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," the lion said weakly, standing up and managing to recovered. Then he look at Kuua who shook his head regretfully. "Quite an roar you got there. We need to get your problems check... or horrible things are bound to happen."

Kuua just hung his head, walking along but helping to clear the path of the debris where he could anyways. But he said nothing.  
"Hey Kuua, it's not..." Takasa started, but the brown-coated lion was interrupted by his albino uncle.  
Kuua growls, though not in aggression or because of his scar. "Thats... what, the third time it's happened. The roar just coming out on it's own..." He continues walking, following the lions of the Night Pride for now...

"It's okay, my friend," the wise lion said, patting Kuua on the head. "Fear not. And don't blame yourself. We'll find a way to help you."  
Kuua couldn't help but manage a small smile to his nephew, though still seemed sad and nally entering the tree, he offered his bad paw to the healer - a sky-blue eyed darkish brown lioness, muzzle toes chest and belly fur pure white,yet she had reddish markings alon her ears, nose, eyes, and paws. Nosepad and inner ears were purplish, though her tail tuft was a peachy-orangey in color; and of a rather light shade.  
He knew the paw likely would be the easier thing to fix, or do whatever they mustif it couldn't be fixed. His scar, and the venom itself would be another story entirely. But for now.

"Stay still while I examined you all," she declared. They all did, though Kuua was having an hard time due to the venom harming him greatly. She did examined them closely before walking up to the Princess and the eldest lion and whispered something in their ears.

The albino lion kept shaking his head as he hissed. "So, can I be helped regarding my... scar?"  
Takasa, seeing his uncle unpatient expression, said with a nudge to his shoulder. "Calm. Patience."

He just snarled in response, though kept himself from retorting as he tried. Kuua lay himself down, head between his paws. His good paw, he dug in with his claws.

While the healer went about figuring out the albino lion's paw, as that was of most concern after the venom; said male shifted onto his side. Expression one of discomfort as she did what they must.  
"There... Well, while I'd recommend staying off it and just rest; I know your scar isn't making that possible." Turning her head to look at the king - Janna's father. He was a brownish lion with amber eyes, slight pink-peach tinged mane. Pride Lander-like nose in pinky-red color.  
"Alright, Karana. Looks like these others should be easy to treat, but... Kuua on the other paw..." He shared a look with that exact white lion, before locking eyes with Takasa. "Come along, I know who you seek - where he resides."  
"Thanks, your majesty; Raaja."

Karana went to treating the others, returning soon to Kuua. She didn't have to say anything, for her expression was enough.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Raaja stops near his borders, turning to the wise male. "He resides over there. You'll know when you have found him, for he is rather unique amongst us lions." And with that, the king left him to his search; returning to Pride duties as well.

"Oh, unique, well I did heard past Lion Guard members are wise and so is past King, I am merely a lion compare to them," Takasa declared as he walked. He truly didn't had faith in himself completely.

It took some time, but he soon found a small waterhole source. An interesting male lapped at said water, his gaze ended up in Takasa's direction. He certainly was unique, the sclera of his eyes a darker red to the marks around the eyes, irises bright piercing yellow. Still, he smiled at the younger male. "You don't give yourself enough credit, sir."

"Well, you found him. I am Askari" The lion stood up, going for a patrol around - inviting the other so they could continue talking. "So, I heard you went to the Tree of Life with your uncle in hopes he could be helped?"

Meanwhile, back at the tree Kuua suddenly up and bolted from the some members of the Night Pride tried to stop him to help him, a huge darker roar came - some members sent flying harshly into rocks. While his mark faded, his scar remained as bright as ever before.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

In the Pride Lands, though the Guard lost their marks - they still helped where they could with varying d fighting to defend the lands.

"Oh no!" The former bravest one of Kuua's guard exclaimed with a shock look to his other members. "Kuua! What have you done?!"  
Mufasa were watching his sister when instantly he felt great pain. Dark skies. Lightning erupted from the sky. Darkness was rising. "Kuua," he just knew his uncle had something to do with this. Darkness had taken over. After chasing off the jackals, Mufasa had thought it was over, but now Kuua was turning evil.

"Mufasa!" Almasi cried. "What's happening?!"

"Nothing," Mufasa lied. "Just come here." He decided to comfort his little sister and keep her quiet for now.

TLGTLGTLGTLG

Askari looked towards his visitor on hearing the mighty roar."That sounds bad..."  
"Askari! What was that?!" the brown-coated lion with emerald green eyes demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Darkness have return," was the blonde lion's response.

"...I need to check on something near here, see if you can help the Tree in any way?" Askari barely waited for an answer as he was off, checking a few things before heading into the place known as Cikha Escarpment.

Meanwhile, the Night Pride was having much difficulties with Kuua - for the albino lion's lack of emotion proved an advantage to the former leader. Pain only seemed to fuel his rage, anger; and hatred. At best, they were trying to keep his attention, and thus focus away from the Tree of Life itself. Eventually, Kuua escaped and ran off to who knows where.

Back to Askari, as the lion explored he looked up to the clouds in the sky - here didn't seem to be much affected. "Hmm,.. hello?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Askari," three voices answered, and three faint and distance clouds appeared. They have so much wiseness and two of them were great Kings, while one were a great Queen in their time. Mohatu. Ahadi. And Jolina. Jolina was mate to Mohatu and Askari was surprised by them three being there. How? The last time he left was around three years ago and Ahadi and Uru were still cubs, but now... how is one of them are up there?

While he was surprised at first, he gathered his thoughts. "Darkness returned. There must be a way to defeat it..." One thing at a time to focus on, he could find out the "Hows" later.

Mohatu smiled at him, "Askari, darkness cannot be defeated, but it can be control," his smile became a frown. "If it could've been defeated, there would have been no light. You must slow down and consider the darkness and light for what it is. Also, you must train Takasa to balance the light and dark.

"While I understand, I don't believe letting it destroy everything is what we want..." He voiced his concern, though was determined to do something.

"Yes," Ahadi spoke up. "Neither do we, but Takasa is suitable enough to control the darkness. He's our bloodline and will become a great King. There are different scenarios we have watch in a space of time. Some where Takasa follow the path of evil and gain the mark of evil. And some where Mufasa does... they can still happen if not to them than to future generation, which is why balance must come. Dark and evil is a different thing."

"What must I do to protect the Great Circle? From those that wish to do harm, it can't be doing nothing..." While he did look to the ground then, he did look back up at the spirits in the clouds.

"You must go back to your home. Test the power of the roar," Jolina declared, smiling down at him. "Evilness is wild and there're still threats that must be exterminated."

Askari braced himself, and focused as he let out a rather precise roar. Smiling up at them after, "I'll return home, in time. Thank you for this chance, besides - I can't do everything all on my own..." And with that, the red-maned male with a paler 'stripe' in his mane went to practicing The Roar's powers, and what it could do.

Princess Janna came up to the Prince, the tan lioness, and the former Queen. With a frown, she shook her head disapprovingly, "Your Uncle, he has... have..." Takasa gazed at her with concern. "The scar took hold of him. I'm sorry."

"Appearance wise, he may still look like him. But that'll soon change." He shook his head, "Follow, if you wish to see something. For this isn't the first darkness these lands have faced, nor will it apparently be the last either..." With that he stepped off, though his pace wasn't that quick in the case that the current King did want to see what he had to show. For Ushujaa had accidentally uncovered some forgotten history.

One other member of the Night Pride, a lioness herself; stepped up to the Princess. Nuzzling her, "I'm sorry, your father... Has completed his journey in the circle of life..." She shared an embrace, resting her head against the Princess's.

"No," Janna said before turning away with tears now leaving her eyes. She begin crying to herself, and the said lioness nuzzled her again, with tears leaving behind of their eyes. Takasa found himself crying, as did Sarabi and Uru, and they all nuzzle against each other.

The sky rained, even it seemed saddened by this loss. Everything appeared to be mourning, as more inhabitants of the Kingdom approached quietly. Sharing nuzzles amongst each other and leaving gifts for the 'princess. Nobody spoke for some time.

"Hey, so what do we do now, Takasa?" Sarabi asked softly, nuzzling against her fiancee.

"We need to stop Kuua," Takasa declared with a shaky sigh. His uncle were truly loss. The venom had taken hold of him and, now Kuua may be going back to the Pride Lands to take the throne.

Meanwhile, as a spirit Raaja sighed sadly looking upon his kingdom and those he loved. He looked at the spirit beside him for a moment, then one last look to the remainder of his family. Sadly, he accepted his fate and followed the other silently up the ghostly rock-steps to meet the rest of the Kings of the Past, and what's his own judgement.

TLGTLGTLGTLG

Takasa sat at the bottom of the entrance of the Tree of Life with Sarabi and Uru on either side of him - Sarabi on the left, and Uru on the right. The coronation pass, as his body were cover with a bunch of flows. Tears left each of their eyes, as the painful funeral pass. "How I felt when I lost Ahadi and my father," Uru said, sighing sadly.

Surprisingly, Askari had managed to join them for both events; despite the troubles caused outside and within the Kingdom. Finally, he looked across at Takasa, Uru and Sarabi. He approached, once things settled down. The mark of the Guard now visible on Askari's left shoulder. He nodded silently to them, giving a small smile; then went up to the now-Queen, bowing before standing up again."You'll do well, your majesty. I know this isn't the best time, but I must head out on my journey to find those worthy of being a part of my guard. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime..."

Takasa couldn't believe they were going to lose contact for a bit, he wanted to know more about this wise lion, but the brown-coated lion knew they have to separate and will see each other again. "Yes, good luck in your journey," Takasa nodded with a smile. Askari gave him an nuzzle, before placing an paw on his shoulder then begin to walk away.

Askari shared a nuzzle with Uru and Sarabi respectively as well, "Never forget, those that are gone are still with us." While he said it loud enough for Janna to hear, he was still kind about it. Turning to Sarabi, and placing a paw on her in a comfort gesture, "Watch over Takasa for me, while I'm away."

"Ok, I will, I won't let you down," Sarabi promised with a small smile. She wanted to be a perfect mate to Takasa since they knew each other since cubhood.

While the male wanted to say more about the warning he had received regarding Takasa, he couldn't - though the look in his eyes alluded a warning to her before he turned and headed off... West-ish.  
Askari didn't know how long his journey to find the best lions would take; but hoped it wouldn't take too long. He chose lions, more out of respect for those he once knew - Mohatu, Ahadi, Raaja...

Takasa went up to the Princess with a small smile. He wanted to wish her well and hope that he will be back one day... or someone else. "We must leave now, good luck with ruling the Tree of Life."

Janna is too much in grief to say anything right, so she simply nodded, and exchanged the three a nuzzle before walking off and beginning to nuzzle her father's body.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Uwevo smirked evilly as a strange snake with a strange background approached, "How did it go?" The snake asked, making a strange rattle. "Did everything went as plan?" Uwevo simply was too happy and was glad for his next plan and he laughed.

"Yes! Yes!"

Later...

Kuua knew even if he turned back now, the Pride Lands will never forgive him for this little sin, for he have chased off Mufasa, Almasi, Zira, Ni, and Sarafina, so he will have to accept it as it is. He has already killed his own brother and the closest he had to a nephew when he was a cub. He wondered what would have happen had that snake didn't bite him or missed him that day. Perhaps things would have been easier. Kuua didn't even stare at the form, for he was too much in shock, and was trapped. He was a sin to the Great Kings.

Kuua just snorted at the other's apparent glee, before hopping down from his seat. Approaching the black lion, with a snarl no less, "What makes you think I want the Pride Lands?!" He stared unblinkingly into Uwevo's own eyes.

"You did. You are the one who kill your brother and the closest you have to a nephew," Uwevo snarled with a evil smirk.

Kuua snarls more aggressively,before laughing diabolically. "I don't want the Pride Lands... Care not for ruling, in fact... I want to destroy that accursed kingdom..." He stared deeply into Uwevo's eyes - fearless, as he suddenly pinned the other male harshly.

"Then take it!" Uwevo tempted, at the lion on top of him and laughed evilly. "Take over! Have true power!"

Kuua wasn't tempted, much less swayed. "Power is one thing I have, already..." And with that, though he let Uwevo up it didn't last; for he used the dark roar to destroy the other. Even if it didn't kill them, it'd have caused grave injuries; thus lessening the threat they were to him.

A dark lion smirked and laughed evilly, "You think you can defeat me that easily, Kuua? I have much more wounds then that," he was cover in scars, yet he simply shrugged it off. Kuua, Kuua, Kuua, if only you understand things can't be that easily. But you did wounded me and I need time to recovered and will revenge myself."

Kuua ignored him now as if he wasn't there at all, let alone even existed. "No. For I know my son is to defeat me in time..." He said, though never bothered to look in the other lion's direction.

"Be as that may, but he will fall to be my victim and take my role," the dark lion said with gritted teeth that have blood and skin on it. Then, he went off and somewhere in hiding to recover.

"That, I know he won't..." Kuua retorts, though more to himself. For he had two sons, not one. And the one he had been talking about was Askari.

"You say that now, but I have plans!" Uwevo snarled, mainly to himself, for the albino lion stood on top of Pride Rock, a frown and conflicted look on his face.

Kuua just smile sneakily as he left, "As do I..." He thought to himself.

Months Earlier...  
The royal family was going about their business as usual, Kuua hadn't been seen for some time now. His friends, well, some went off on their own to settle down. Ushujaa ended up staying with the family, in hopes that perhaps one day his best friend would be saved. Going for a walk, he came across young Mufasa. "Hey, well... Whatever happens, regarding Kuua or your brother, I ask that you never give up on them."

"I will Ushujaa, I will..." Mufasa promised with a smile, his eyes gleaming slightly.

Ushajaa sighed, "Even as spirits, should it come to that. Hopefully not, but..."

"I have high hopes for my brother, Ushajaa." Mufasa said with a bright smile.

The tiliger shifted uneasily, "I... partly know why Kuua fell to the darkness. You see, the stuff he ate or chewed on since getting the scar, and venom; just added onto it. Poisons of sorts, we all tried work arounds to help him better. Regardless, his mind's literally decayed at the brain; thus bringing out the ancient and aggressive primal side."

Though the partially spotted-striped cat looked a bit sadly with his eyes, "If you happen to meet or come across him at some point, tak extreme care." Lowering his head, adding, "For he's not the same lion as he once was."

"Ok, I would keep watch." Mufasa declared, giving an nod. He couldn't believe that his uncle been controlled by darkness. This is why he is causing the family much harm.

"Appearance wise, he may still look like him. But that'll soon change." He shook his head, "Follow, if you wish to see something. For this isn't the first darkness these lands have faced, nor will it apparently be the last either..." With that he stepped off, though his pace wasn't that quick in the case that the current King did want to see what he had to show. For Ushujaa had accidentally uncovered some forgotten history.

Mufasa's face became double worried. "Oh no, I don't like the sound of that. I hope at the end, these lands become stronger then generations before. Because the Pride Lands have too much on it's plate."

He led way to a hidden underground cave, away from even the Nandembo Caverns. Entering the room on their left first, he sat. A paw waved to the walls, which on looking closely were many more paintings - many of which were quite faded over time, yet one area appeared to remain largely untouched by the fading that the others had. "Take a look, but let me know if you must touch one. There's something about these ones..." Ushujaa watched..

Mufasa didn't touch any of them, due to fear of something happening if he did.

"Mind your tail." Ushujaa was quick enough, placing himself to prevent the lion's tail from accidentally touching one painting visible yet partially hidden, and still leaving enough space between it and himself. The tiliger also minded his own tail here. Very carefully, he moved aside the few rocks blocking the partially hidden. Revealing a painting of a lion, though two used to be there as all that remained was an outline. "...How much do you like to tease your brother?" The tiliger asked suddenly, studying the paintings.

Mufasa managed to pass the paintings luckily, but his tail brushed one of the secrets paintings accidentally, and the surroundings begin to crumbled. "Woah! What is that?!" Mufasa demanded, his eyes widened as he felt the world under him collapsed.

The surrounding soon faded in, Pride Rock appeared off in the distance. Yet there was something different in the air, it was apparently obvious that he wasn't actually there as the grass blades ignored his presence, as did the few leaves being blown by the wind. Things looked relatively normal, much like how he knew the Pride Lands to be. Yet, no animal was anywhere in sight.

A young lion, obviously an alternative Takasa approaches his brother upon Pride rock, alternative Mufasa though still young himself is still obviously older than his brother. The mark of the guard on the younger lion's left side, he brings news of ending a threat - apparently hoping for some sort of acknowledgement and praise. That Mufasa simply gives a teasing smile, ruffling his younger bro's mane (which was obvious he didn't like) and nicknamed him Scar, because of him now having a scar over his eye - left eye. The scene focused on "Scar" when his brother had left, expression not happy. Finally, a darkness taking hold from his anger, his expression now reflecting such.

The scene faded out again, and stayed that way for the moment.

A brown-coated lion stood over a golden lion; it was the same lions, though an older Takasa and Mufasa. Takasa stood over him with the scar on his eye seem to be gleaming, and his eyes showed no care. Seconds later, Takasa dugged his claws deeply into the golden lion's claws, and pull him closer with such evil into his eyes and whispered something that wasn't able to make out (Long Live The King) and allowed the golden lion to fall.  
A wildebeest stampede below, there was no escape; let alone surviving the thousands of beating hooves and their relatively sharp horns. A scream heard, though muffled as that was not the current focus to him, though it sounded young.  
The dust in the gorge cleared, showing a lifeless form of the once mighty lion. Albeit "paused" in a sense, before once again fading out...

Giving our lion the time to react however he wanted or does.  
Mufasa was surprise; but then he saw flames over a grown lion who had a shocking resemblance to him, clinging off the edge of a cliff. Then, with such power the golden lion jumped and pinned the brown-coated lion down, his claws flexed. Seconds later, battle begins by a bunch of hyenas and lionesses.

Eventually, said lion escape the onslaught with the help of his friends and what remainder there was of the pride Lionesses. Chasing his uncle up Pride Rock, the darker lion took a wrong turn. Now at the peak of Pride Rock, the two confronted each other. Dialog wasn't audible for Mufasa, yet it was obvious there was exchanged dialog. "Scar" made as if to leave submissively, then without warning swiped a pile of embers into the other's face, snarling. Temporarily blinding him, he tried taking his unfair advantage of ending the lion - nearly succeeding a few times, though the other put up quite the fight even with his temporary blindness. Finally, able to see enough again the two fought, exchanging blows. Scar appeared to have the upperpaw at one point, and went for the pounce. The lion managed to defend himself, causing the darker lion to go over the edge and harshly hit parts of Pride Rock on his way down, finally reaching the ground. Despite the fall, somehow he survived as he sat up first. As hyena approached amongst the flames, he forced himself onto all fours - though his rear right leg, given how he had been holding it but a moment ago, had obviously been injured though he hid it well in his facial features.

The hyena apparently wouldn't listen, much less let him explain as they advanced upon the lion. Surprisingly though, the trio weren't a part of the mauling. That told Mufasa that these three still, in some way considered him a friend. As fire intensified, many hyena dispersed. Though even with help from one tan lioness with a stripe on her head, fending off the remaining stragglers; the brown male was largely burned. Finally, rain fell dousing the fires. A peek behind a rock showed two young cubs, both ran up to the motionless body trying to wake it, without success.

A quick flashback to the gorge, a young golden cub finds the lifeless form of the golden lion, trying to wake him. He had no success either.

Finally, the scene faded again before focusing now on the Outlands. The obvious volcano, that previously haven't existed. Inside, at the caldera a relatively young hyena and a cobra stood upon an outcrop looming over the lava, out of frustration the hyena takes the stick and smacks it after, accidentally sending it straight into the lava. A fiery burst came forth, as did an audible dark laughing. The hyena, a bit nervous at first started to ask, "Are you?" to the fiery lion head To which it answered.

"Yess... I Am /Scar/"

And with that the scene faded once again upon his evil smirk. A bright form appeared beside Mufasa now, a white lion, bright sky blue eyes, no scar yet also had large stunning wings. An instant connection was felt, for this was his uncle - true uncle. The spirit smiled, albeit sadly. "You're lucky right now, nephew. Your tail brushed against a hidden painting, it very well could have been any other painting. Some many consider cursed, but who's to truly say?"

The golden lion backed up and staggered slightly, then suddenly he was met by the same brown-coated lion walking to Pride Rock. Mufasa couldn't believe it, as a golden lion at least the age of 1 year old - most likely 11 months old. Words were spoken, but yet not reveal. Suddenly; the golden lion try to make a run for him, but the golden lion who had manage to stop him earlier seem to have roared and got in his way and storm up to the edge of Pride Rock.

Seconds later, animals looks like they snorted and huffed, before the brown-coated lion back up with gazelles. The golden lion try to make it pass towards him, but three lionesses step in his way. One having an surprising feature towards him. By the way he was running from animals trying to get him out by sending blows. Mufasa knew he was EXILED!

A golden-tanish lioness knew something though, despite being blocked a minimum of two times trying to reach the male. The brown male, while looking identical to Takasa had more of a build to him. This lioness said something that caused the golden male to be shocked, before running into the den where she cried. A small hole had light filter through, giving her an idea and determination she dug away at it, escaping and went on her search for the lion.

"Sorry, it's a little... excited. Settle down, now. Thanks." Kuua spoke, "It uh, accidentally skipped for a moment to another universe. It's back on track now though."

"I actually wanted to see that other universe. Earlier, he was meant to die by hyenas, but somehow he survives and met that strange lion. However, he is exiled, and the golden pre adolescent tries to stop it when three lionesses step in his way." Mufasa said. "It seem interesting."

"Don't worry, it will show it again in time." His spirit spoke. "And... if you wish, my story from when I was but a newborn cub. I, among other spirits stay here to protect the living visitors from bad, dark, and evil spirits that also lurk here. May as well start calling "me" in your world, when you see him again... Scaur. For he is not me, though he's taken hold of my body. "

Kuua then watched, standing guard as the surroundings went back to the first universe it was showing The exiled lion, more bulkier than Takasa. The lioness gone after him.  
Meanwhile, the lioness with a stripe on her head angrily led her own lionesses - which was apparent they easily outnumbered the Pride Land's Pride by a lot.  
The two forces met, and soon clashed.

Minutes later, the said two lions jumped infront of the leaders - the girl standing infront of the old male, and the brown-coated lion standing infront of the stripped lioness.

000

Both liones went over the edge, the one pounced the striped lioness to protect the golden male. The pride lander lioness actually missed catching onto the first ledge, but did so the second ledge. The striped lioness below, while somehow hanging on herself knew she wasn't going to make it; said something rather darkly. Suddenly, she grabs the other lioness's leg in an attempt to pull her down! Said lioness in response reacted in pain as the sharp claws dug into her leg, finally she manage to kick herself free. However, surprisingly instead of letting the lioness to their fate - she tries to actually help them up! Earning a swipe from the striped one, though Pride Lander lioness had pulled her paw away in time. As the other slipped more, she still tried to help her. Eventually, part of the wall gave way under one of the striped lioness's paws, her now holding on with only one paw - it didn't last, for she fell into the rushing river below, being battering by logs and likely hitting rocks underwater as well.

The Pride Lander lioness sighed, as the golden male now offered her a paw she accepted. Both miraculously made it back up the cliff, the golden male watching as the dark male showed just how much he was afraid for the lioness, embracing her.

Then the dark brown-coated lion and the golden lioness stood, nuzzling into each other's fur, with the other lions watching. Then, they begin walking to the edge of Pride Rock, where they look at the animals below and lionesses behind them. They let out roars that the lionesses echoed.

That was the end for now, as the scene faded to nothingness. "There's more, but that's to be a surprise for you - so we end it here." The winged white lion spoke, always glancing around the apparent darkness. Suddenly, spotting something he went on the protective. "Best you leave, for now" The lion was talking about Mufasa, just as a dark form pounced the winged one - Mufasa was forced out from there.

Ushujaa helped catch the lion Mufasa in his stumble, "Whoa, easy. Yeah, we should leave for e back later, there may be more to show..."

Mufasa managed to make it out of the cave. "The more and more I see these secrecy, the more I am getting annoyed." he remarked.

Ushujaa just continued walking, before stopping suddenly. "Oof, the trouble with being a hybrid... we generally don't live very long due to some genetics imbalance... Unfortunately, it's nearing my time..." He lay down in the grass, watching as the wind blew some leaves...

Mufasa walk up, hoping to respect the dead. "May the great spirits be with you." He closed his eyes.

He smile weakly, "You'll do well... as King alongside your brother..." A nuzzle, before he lay his head on the grass one side and closed his eyes calmly.

"No! Ushujaa!" He shouted, his amber-red eyes tearing up, and he trying to shake him awake. It was odd. When someone was near death, he took it well; but now he's dead he wanted him back. "Come back!" Rain slowly started to pour.

Nishati, the tiger was one of the few that decided to stay in the Kingdom. Watching, with a solemn look he padded up to the lion that was Mufasa, placing a paw gently on his shoulder. "He's gone. But in spirit, they'll always be watching over us." They both sat for the moment, together. "Sad as it is, as once a member of the Guard he deserves a proper burial..."

Mufasa simply nodded and only barely managed out two words. "Very well."

The white tiger quietly, and respectively, lifted the body of the tiliger onto his back, both heading to one spot Ushaaja had always loved. Dug, buried, others in the Kingdom were invited and out of respect said their goodbyes, leaving variety of gifts.

Finally, he look to Mufasa/ "It's not all bad news. Come, I think you need to see this after what you just experienced here..."  
He led to a near by stone cave, on nearing it a soft tiny mewl was heard.

Mufasa gave a small yet sad smile. "Yeah, I guess so." he said, clutching his head. "It's just these losses are too much..."

"Go on, go ahead and take a look at our cubs..." Nishati hinted, he had found a mate a long time back.

Mufasa sighed and had regret but he did. "I'm still sad and I feel like the loss will never end."

The tiny bundle of fur looked up at King Mufasa, a tiny paw touched his nose. The mother just smiled, "Oh, somebody likes you."  
"Mew?"

Mufasa let out a sobbed chuckled. "Nice to met you." he said with some pain, though he still had some hurt.

"Mew mew" The cub reply, a closer look showing that it had the markings akin to Ushujaa had, yet was a bit different. The mother was a ligress, she had been looking for a place to stay as well as find a mate.

The golden lion simply turn away. "Goodbye." he said as he walked off.

The cub, just still a newborn start crying out, not understanding.

Mufasa sighed; not wanting to upset the cub, but he have to go. "Ph no," he whispered in a sigh.

The cub try crawl after him. Nishati chuckle, "He really wants to be with you right now. Are you really going to break his little spirit?"  
He sigh though, "Just beware the consequences, if you do so..." He picked up his little cub and looked straight at the lion.

"Ok." Mufasa took the warning serious, despite the small laugh he share at the first part.

Mufasa sighed and roll his eyes. But he knew he couldn't hurt an innocent cub's feelings because he would feel horrible if he does. "Fine." He swatted the cub playfully and two begin playing, but Mufasa had an feeling this would be a long day.

The cub mewl happily, doing little almost jumps playing with his large paws.

Mufasa jumped and pounce him, of course in a playful manner as he begin to tickle him. The cub was laughing and kicking up in a cute manner with Mufasa onslaught of tickling continued.

Nishati and his mate just nuzzle, watching the little one play.

"Not like I have a choice." Mufasa says to the couple with a soft smile on his features, tickling the cub with the same laughter


	8. Chapter 8

Something playfully grabs the mighty lion's tail.

Mufasa flipped around when he swear he felt something touch his tail. He swear he could have heard kind and babyish laughing, but yet the golden lion wasn't even sure what it was. He knew it wasn't the cub since he was still laughing below him.  
A spotted cub of sorts giggled at the reaction, about a bit older but just smiled up at the lion, with a tiny voice "Hey 'fasa."  
"Quite the relentless one, are you?" Mufasa joked, laughing before turning and pinning both of them, now having two cubs under him and begin tickling them and toying with them in all kind of methods.  
Nishati turned his head towards a young cub sitting alone, sadly. The cub wasn't partaking in any of the fun the others were. The tiger just sighed, not sure what to do with them. Even mother ligress showed her concern.  
Mufasa wasn't having none of that and he was going to not going to show mercy. The cub was lifted from the ground and he was seconds later laughing and getting unmerciful tickled.  
The cub smiles though gives him a grumpy face after.  
"Don't give me that face, you." The golden lion said. "I'm not going to fall for it." He knew he was losing this face 'battle' so he tried to look away not trying to give in the cub overall cuteness.  
The cub gives a silly face, managing to hop out of the large paws. "Me 'dopted. Real mommy and dad gone. No know what happened to 'em..."  
"They're in you, little cub," Mufasa said awkwardly, can't believing that he's telling someone so young this.  
The cub turn and look at the large male, placing a tiny paw on his huge mane. "You friend not gone. Him spirit speaks to me. I believe I'm meant to be a healer... shaman... mjuzi, though for where is unknown." The cub smile kindly, "They always watching over us... Great ones of the past. - Not just the Kings and Queens. Not just Lions. Everyone."  
The cub, a King Leopard spoke surprisingly, and calmly.  
"Now I know who to go to whenever I get hurt." Mufasa teased the cub, laughing.  
The cub look to the side and just smile, then turn back to Mufasa. "I'd tell you my name, but... I don't have one. Mom and Dad were going to give me one, though they gone before they could."

While the little leopard spoke to the lion, Nishati carefully gathered up the other two cubs and put them by his mate. The ligress smile, "Out of respect for the leopard's family tradition, we chose not to give him a name. And on that paw, my name is Raniesha"  
"It means Princess, as mine roughly translates to Energy, Strength." Nisahti smile, nuzzling his lady who returned it.

"Oh, I sense your lady needs you," The leopard cub says to the male lion with a big grin, before joining his adopted siblings for feeding time.

Elsewhere, on the trail back home the group consisting of Taka, his mate Sarabi, and Uru conversed among themselves at times. Each affected in their own way by just how close they can come, only to fail - through no fault of their own.

"There has to be some sort of good from Kuua," Sarabi said compassionately.

Eventually, the white lion himself showed up on a rock in front of them. Though it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't himself, his fur and mane had darkened a bit. His right eye, still was normal sky blue. While well hidden, to the group there was a glimmer of something in his good eye. Sorrow. Pain. Discomfort. As his other eye still burned, he had a snarl upon his face Yet he somehow managed to restrain himself, for now.  
The lion seemed to be pleading, silently, for help.

Takasa gave a sympathetic look but he knew he have completely lost his uncle to the darkness.

Kuua looked to Sarabi."Part of me... safe. Talk to Mufasa about. Can be saved. Demon in mind, strong. Powerful." A grunt, though rubbing at his bad eye for a bit, "I give you time. Go. I recommend you try to get everyone out; away from Pride Rock. Nothing good coming. Save family, friends that can."

He look to Uru after, "Never wanted this. Yes, wanted be King. But not like this... Speak with Mjuzi, learn what happen from my perspective starting as wee cub. Might help if Takasa and Mufasa there also. For though this demon after the Pride Lands," Kuua looked directly at Takasa next. "You're his next target. It will be after Askari's guard."

"Then we have to go," Uru said to her son and daughter-in law. Uru and Sarabi ran off. Reluctantly, Takasa gave his uncle one last look only to see a growl forming and he turned and ran off.

And good thing too, for a pained roar sounded shortly after, followed by a darkness; a cover of dark clouds formed where he was. Lightning struck the hard rock ground, every so often. Too dangerous to head back, for the time being. And much higher chances of uncontrollable wildfires if he had chosen to follow.

Takasa, Sarabi, and Uru saw the lightning and continue running. "Keep up!" he shouted to his mother and mate.

While the storm happened, which fortunately wasn't chasing the group; Kuua had quietly made it back to the Tree of Life, solemnly. Pain of all sorts evident in his one good eye. "Rani, Night Pride. Queen Janna. I understand and won't hold it against you, should you decide to not have me due to the dangers. However, though I need healing, my friend Ushujaa sacrificed himself to save a part of me. I managed to keep back the beast, in order to tell my family who they must talk to; and quickly, to save the true me. Whatever your decision regarding myself, I shall accept. I am truly sorry about Raaja. I know you all were trying to get me, to help me then. I had left the tree so to not damage the precious landmark, with the roar. I was actually trying to get away so as to not hurt anyone, let alone kill them, and also to prevent as much destruction as possible." Eyes closed, though the scar still glowedhead lowered.

"I'm sorry," Janna apologized, closing her eyes. "But for everyone's safety, you have to leave."

Kuua was silent for the time,"I came here due to my family,for healing, to prevent things like exactly that happening. For no cure exists in our lands, only the Tree can help in cases like these. Like me. Are you certain of your decision?" Given that his left eye was closed, it was obvious it bothered him. Whatever came next, wasn't known.

Janna thought back to her father. What would he have wanted? After all, she is standing infront of her father's murderer and should demand an exile. Suddenly, she has swore her father glare down upon her demanding for her to help him. "We would give you one more chance." She declared.

Kuua had felt an energy too, though he could not see the one killed. However, a glance up he - and they too, apparently, saw his friend, as a spirit - Ushujaa.

Even as a ghost, he seemed... relieved. "We believe in you all. I believe in him, his true self. Me, Kuua, and our friends never give up. We'll never abandon another, for we are truly friends 'til the end. And that, as you can see transcends even death."

"Ushujaa..." Kuua seemed awed, and strangely relaxed. Though tears came from his good eye, he smiled happily for once in a long time as the spirit faded away. He knew that spirit had another to visit as soon as possible.

A sigh from Kuua, though a content one, he still looked to the Night Pride. "Okay, what's first? I guess, figuring out how to er... deal with these, for lack of a better word, urges. Then the venom. And perhaps my paw in there somewhere. Then we can try to figure out about my eye, and the... entity."

He still held up his broken paw, though from his one good eye looked determined to become his true self again. On that look of determination, the former mark of the guard glowed faintly upon his shoulder though disappeared.

Back at the Pride Lands, a wind gently blew ruffling Mufasa's mane causing them to stop where they were going. "Hello, Mufasa." Ushujaa appeared to the King. "They're headed back home, Kuua will be staying away for a little longer. While you are allowed a welcome to your returning family, please keep it brief. As there is an immediate meeting following, only lions required and requested are you and your brother. I will explain also, in time, what I have done in order to help; all those affected." A windy "paw" hugged the golden lion, "I will be there, to help Rafiki. Or other Mjuzi that is there at the time."

A light chuckle, "Yes, because of my selfless sacrifice for my dear friend, the kings and queens of the past have accepted me as one of them. Be brave, yet keep truthful to yourself. Perhaps, by reviewing from Kuua's perspective we can see what went wrong, and so can be prepared for when the red flags start hitting regarding yourself and your brother. It'd apparently started when he was but a wee cub. Ah, but that's all I can say. 'Til the meeting."

"What are you talking about?" The lion interrogated.

A glance to the side from Ushujaa, and the past Kings and Queens showed to him, while many couldn't stay long they all had a kind,, welcoming smile As far back as to the very first King of Pride Rock. "We're always watching."

"What do you mean- you know what I got to get going." Mufasa said turning around and beginning to walk off.

A fierce win pushed him back, "Remember. You are to rule alongside your brother. Not alone." And with that disappeared, though the wind still was fierce around the golden lion.

Up in the clouds, Ushujaa sigh. Well, he did what he could here. Off to the meeting of Heaven, which would take some time.

Back at the Tree of Life, Kuua was indeed struggling. Not so much with the given tasks, surprisingly, but with finding a way to deal with the beast. "Rr, shut up" While a small growl did come, it was obvious that it wasn't directed to anyone there.


	9. Chapter 9

"Losing your temper, Kuua?" The voice growled in a uncaring voice.

The lion manged to ignore the voice, though the pain caused as a result was - at best, agonizing. Kuua was allowed a break, where he got himself a drink of water then go rest in a cave away from everyone and the tree. His good eye noticed a white form out of place in the tall, green grass. Hyena. White like him, with the spots being silverylike. Bangs hang down in front of her face. The lion was curious about them, for sure.

"Greetings," the hyena greeted respectfully.

Kuua, though quiet did acknowledge the hyena. As his paw was still healing, "Hey there..." Hmm, perhaps the hyena had some ideas about this... problem he faced.

"What are you doing out here?" The hyena asked.

"Here, being this... den, or here being this Kingdom?" Either way, the lion told his story - about being leader of Lion Guard of The Pride Lands, up to protecting his big brother from a cobra attack. Then up to Ahadi making his eye and scar worse. Eventually leading up to his arrival to the Tree of Life. And incidents leading up to now.

Kuua turned his head towards the albino hyena, letting her see just how bad his scar (and eye) problem were.

"Pretty big scar you got there."

"Not really the problem," a low growl, "What's helped before, though not a cure; has since... partly decayed my mind. If not for Ushujaa, we probably wouldn't be here talking." Tail swished, obvious that the entity still bothered him.

"Some... entity... demon? spirit? whatever. Still a problem..." The white lion shook his head, trying to ignore the stinging he felt.

"Yeah, I can see that. You know I know something that can calm that for a bit," the hyena told him.

"At this point, I'm willing to accept ALMOST anything..." The lion shook his head again, thankful that he hadn't forgotten 'almost' given these things like demons and what not do pay close attention and often play and prey upon such spoken errors.

"What is your idea, young Shenzi? I'm willing to hear out tales, myths, legends, of your kind as well; in the case that they might even provide a clue."

"The value of answering your questions would unneeded." Shenzi chided.

Enough crypticness. Hard enough with this thing, to focus my mind." A bit of a snarl, as he appeared to look for something - grabbing a root in his jaws and tugged at it forcefully. He didnt care if the root did tear free of the plant it belonged or not, either was fine to him.

The hyena merely smirk. "Patience is one thing you will need," she said.

"No kinyeshi, captain obvious." A roll of the eyes, for he wouldn't even be here if it were the case that he didn't have such patience. Also that was spoken a bit sarcastically. Finally, the root broke free. Kuua went to licking and chewing the root he had gotten, more for the juices within it.

"Now I'm wondering did I made a mistake," she teased.

"If you got anything, spill it. If not," Though he still had the root, and his tone he did have a slight smile on his features. "I take it due to your color, your lacking a clan or something to lead?"

After getting enough from the root, he now treated it much like a toy, playing with it as a cat would a butterfly.

"Answers cannot be given to you because you will never learn," the hyena scolded softly.

"One cannot learn without being answered," he scoffed, getting up done with his little playtime. "Your an Albino, I'm a white lion. We aren't all that different. But I happen to know of the fact that hyena require far more food than us lions... Canine, Feline, Hyena, Ursideas... All connected." He stepped out of the den,leaving it up to the hyena if she wanted to follow or not.

"True, but answers must help, if I just give you the answers you won't ever learn," the white hyena said.

"Well, help if you're going to." The lion looked straight ahead, "Enough stalling. Not getting any better the longer time goes by with nothing done." He looked at his fur, it had lightened considerably since the last time - though still was darkish in some places.

"Never said I just wanted to be told the answers, silly hyena" With that bit, he surprise ruffled her tuft.

To that she abruptly pulled away but still was calmed. "So impatient, that would eventually lead to your downfall," the hyena warned

"Impatient? Nah, just playing. After all, even with everything happening - I'm still a cub at heart." Kuua sat by a river and waited. Forget logs, he showed his patience by waiting for the slowest of tortoises to make a bridge in the kind of shallow area. "Yeah, I could cross without - or swim, but where's the patience in that?" As he waited, he watched a snail ever so slowly approach them.

"Yeah, ignorance," Shenzi whispered.

Shenzi got a playful thwack on that.

Shenzi rolled her eyes and smiled softly yet affectionately at him. "Come on." She said before turning and walking off.

"Hey, Shenz? If anything should happen to my nephew, Takasa, please take care of him for me."

"No problem though if he is reckless as you than that will be a challenge for me." Shenzi said playfully.

"He's... certainly stubborn. Often sarcastic,though quite proud." He smiles following, "Ah, but mind him. He's pretty cunning as well as charming, and can be very manipulative. His brother on the other paw, can be a bit of a hothead - quick to anger temper."

"Oh perfect, I fear the next generation," Shenzi said sarcastically yet joyfully.

Kuua just chuckle, then suddenly something came to him. "Hey, wait. I just remembered an old tale told by a... great-uncle of mine." He smiles at the memory, even the tale itself. "I think I know what I have to do now... Thank you for your company..."

Kuua close his eyes, and before walking off included, "My last request... Go, and warn my family. And the Pride Lands. The real Kuua is safe." He gave a toothy grin, then went off somewhere.

Getting old?" Shenzi teased.

There was but no response, for suddenly he vanished in plain sight.

A message carried to Janna and her Night Pride, "Thank you, and Sorry."

~ Present Time ~

Elsewhere... a lion, grayish in color with greenish-yellow eyes stepped up to the ol' lion called Uwevo. "Correction, you've failed."

He growl. "Shut up!"

"With Kuua. Matters not, for MY plans are the same as always." With that, he turn his back on them - but giving an creepy evil grin to them. Soon, 8 or so male lions with a visible shadow aura approached, and attacked the badly injured Uwevo. Their manes pitch black, though a select few had lighter streaks here or there. Their fur a dark brown, as their eyes glowed a piercing demonic red.

"Perfect," he states sarcastically with a false smile.

* * *

Takasa, Uru, and Sarabi walked. This have been quite an journey. "Hey! Wait! Wait!"

Looking back, the group pauses on seeing the albino hyena calling after them. Allowing her to catch up and catch her breath, "Yes?"

"I like to believe there is some sort of way to save Kuua," she said.

Takasa had been thinking for quite awhile, and given the others mostly said nothing except some form of agreement or wish to the hyena. Finally, the younger lion piped up, "There is. And has. The Kuua we face, is not who he seems. Our Kuua is safe."

"Is he now?" Shenzi asked, staring at him with bright eyes. "Because he had been involved with ruining the Pride Lands and allowing jackals to come raid your home."

As they weren't too far from the Kingdom of The Tree of Life, before an answer could be said a roar was heard. And the clouds confirmed it was that of the Elders.

The young lion just smiled, "Askari." Looking back at the hyena after a look at everyone, "Hey; why don't you join us? We're headed back to the Pride Lands Kingdom anyhow to warn and prepare them for the new threat. And, we could use all the help we can get. No doubt it'd be some time before the new Lion Guard reaches us to defend."

"And what's in it for me?" The hyena asked curiously, unsure why she should assist them. After all, the Pride Landers always mistreated the hyenas.

"Proof that your kind are just as important regarding this Circle of Life, plus food as much as you anx your clan to be need, as well as extra protection during cub times. And in return you and your clan help when and where needed." The young lion spoke, "We lions aren't all that different from hyenas, often scavenging ourselves or stealing prey from others. No doubt my brother and I wish to change that, to be a more welcome kingdom that respects all species."

"And yet how many times were we mistreated and mistaken as threats? You lions live the good lives and a Pride Lander... lion have been involved with the death of my parents and grandparents..." the hyena sniffled, trying to prevent the hoarseness and sadness in his tone.

After a look at Sarabi and Uru, Takasa quietly approach the albino hyena placing a paw around her shoulders. "Let it all out. There we go..." He sighed a bit. "When I was but a wee cub, at a time when true uncle led his guard. While I was with my brother in play, we got separated from an attack from a pack of dogs. I took quite the daring risk, into and through the stampede of zebra they caused to escape them. In the end, I did succeed. Thing was, I was too far from home to make it back safely. I'd not have survived if it weren't for a small clan of hyena. And during that time, I saw how your kind fared and been treated. Lack of food, too many mouths to feed." He shook his head, "Kuua didn't find me 'til later. But by then I was old enough and fit enough to attempt going back home. Though I did meet some... adversaries along the way, had to fight despite being outnumbered. Funnily enough, they were lions - or part lion anyways. Two spotted hyena cubs had wandered too far, I tried to save them - even had help from the clan and a few allies. Of course I'd do what I can to defend my family. Kuua did witness them helping me and I them in return, ah..."

The lion looked down for a bit, not looking up either. "But before he and his Lion Guard reached us. One managed to separate me somehow, yet what he told me then... Well, let's just say it's an event I'll never forget. For shortly after, the female hyena was killed by them, Matriarch at the time, she was like a second mother to me. Something took over, as I felt nothing but rage at that. I... ended up killing them. That was about when the Guard showed up, it took time and an effort from them but they got through to me, the true me. We actually did fight physically for some time, though as being family they didn't want to hurt me."

A moment of silence, he look up at the trio now. "And so, in a way I know how Kuua felt; what he gone through. It was certainly a strange feeling, powerful. As for the hyena? She was white too. Her name Anana... The cubs unfortunately had been lost, as for the lion... he had told me the cause of the conflict between lion and hyena and canines, a simple accident led to all this. It could've been avoided, neither side however would listen to the other - too enraged, or upset. Mourning. Plotting. Spotties apparently killed that lion's family, leaving him orphaned."Before taking her final breath, while the guard watched, Anana told me she still had a surviving cub - heir. An albino, female. Shenzi."

He just give a smile to the hyena at the last name, essentially revealing to his current family that he and her were adopted siblings despite being different species.

"And on that note, I /need/to see my bro as soon as possible. That aura that Rafiki had sensed before we left on this journey... While Kuua faces Ufisadi, another has taken an interest in myself. Umilikaji."

You will never understand any of us. Your Pride Landers may have good intentions but you're not all perfect," the hyena growled, turning around and storming off.

Though the hyena missed it, the two lionesses with noticed the gleam in the young male's eyes. "This the thanks I get? For providing you and your clan food and protection those days!" He growled, obviously frustrated but also conflicted. Suddenly, he roar - somehow summoning one of the roars of the elders, though his was different darker. stormier.

After the hyena was 'sent' off, the young lion ran off so fast that neither lioness could keep up. He needed some time to himself, to think.


	10. Chapter 10

Takasa found a quiet place to himself, to think, he lay atop a small rock jutting out from the ground.

"Why?"

He had thought back to when but a cub, what Kuua and others had taught and told him - this was before Kuua gained the scar, and Ahadi made it worse somehow.

Sighing, he stay put for some time. He knew they'd eventually find him - they, being his love and his mother, via tracking. That didn't matter right now to him though, he just stare ahead at apparent nothingness into the distance. He let his thoughts mingle.

Takasa lay his head upon his paws, a growl told those in the pride around him he didn't want to be bothered at the time. mostly lionesses, some cubs, and of course the hornbills. His tail signaled it as well, that he was not happy as it lashed out and around.

* * *

Shenzi crashed down after experiencing the ancient Roar of the Elders and found herself snarling, ignoring her atmosphere and growling. "And they say we hyenas are bad. This is why Pride Landers lions doesn't receive much respect from other prides."  
Shenzi tried to stand up but noticed her right paw was slightly cracked, her stomach feeling like it had collided with a rock after tripping over a stick, and her chin greatly bruised.  
"Well, if that lion wants my help, than I will be sure not to help. They disrespect us for years and allow us to rot like we were nothing to them while they were enjoying their precious Circle Of Life." The hyena found herself snorting. "Yeah, basically, calling animals to celebrate their future eaters and hunters. At least, we hyenas don't have prey celebrate the birth of an animal who would practically eat them."

An entity showed itself to the hyena, not quite lion nor hyena itself. It laughed wickedly, "Ah, Shenz'. You should have taken up the offer. It'd've been good in the long run for hyena kind, but now..." He shrugs nonchalantly, uncaring;"You may have jus' doomed your entire species. 'Sides; didn't you promise Kuua you'd look after his Takasa for him?" It grinned quite evilly, knowing that what it said was true. "What would he think? To know the one he trusted, a traitor..."

"I honestly don't care," Shenzi hissed. "Those damn lions are known for trying to preserve dominance and think they know the Circle Of Life. They allow animals of their Lands to eat but what about us who are suffering?! They like to force predators away and think that they're helping the Circle Of Life!"

"Takasa spoke the truth about him and his brother. They wished to change that. The two would've treated hyena and lion the same, while there has to be rules - obviously, or there'd be nothing left to eat for predator nor prey... things would have changed. and for the better. Now, though? Who can say. The course of fate has been altered, once again."

The entity, though it spoke did not, and could not help Shenzi."Name's Uharibifu, an' it don't look like you're going anywhere, any time soon; hyena."

"Oh yeah," Shenzi snarled, turning and running, considered by her clan to be the fastest runner.

The entity didn't bother chasing after, for he knew where she was running. Even with her damaged paw, she would encounter the one known as Scaur long before reaching her clan, the Pride Lands, or even this Tree of Life. Instead, he vanished.

Soon, appearing in the Pride Lands, in sight of the young lions - Mufasa, Almasi, Ni, Zira, and Sarafina. "I'd say goodday, but it ain't. The reign of darkness, beyond Kuua's, - now known as Scaur's is started - One to promised your true uncle to take care of someone, betrayed him. Both. Mind your wordings, and emotions or tempers next you see the one called Takasa..." Though bowing his head out of respect nonetheless, his warning was serious. I must commune with the shamans shortly, but feel free to ask away things. Some, I may not be able to answer, appropriately."

"You need some help," Mufasa declared sternly, taking that authoritatively tone that he had developed. In reality, his uncle's age is starting to show since edges of grey was beginning to appear and it's a matter of time before his age catch up to him and him unable to move as much as he'd use to.

"Not I, them" With that, the entity temporarily went off - coming back with the 'uncle', he needn't do anything for the other as Takasa walked up shortly after, expression dull. Not the normal for him, which was definitely certain. The dark-maned lion said nothing, essentially ignoring his brother as he passed him, to lay down on the rock that was home.

Scaur gleamed through Kuua, seeming to laugh though no lion was. Nor was the entity that was Uharibifu. "Heh, I was right, in the end."  
Kuua shook his head to stop it, succeeding for now - for the time being. A sigh, as he looked between the two brothers, then went with the entity to commune with the Shaman-Mjuzi council.

"Oh, wonderful," Zira remarked grimly.

Mufasa walked with Almasi, Ni, Zira, Sarafina, and his uncle, not completely sure what was happening. One moment, he seems like a good guy and cares, but the next he seems like evil lions of the past. Apart of Mufasa wonders if he would have to... stop Kuua... even if it means...  
No! Mufasa would never kill his own family member or someone who means a lot with him! Yet, Kuua may put his friends and other family members in danger!  
"So how is this meeting with this Council going to occur?" Mufasa finds himself asking, feeling a conflicting emotion of speaking with his uncle... not knowing if he's dangerous. Kuua seems to be winning at times but there's a darker side to his uncle that Mufasa had never seen before.

"Mm, I see you broder ain't wit' ya at the moment," The shaman, and now Mjzui Rafiki spoke. "T'is fine fo' now; but he will be required later."  
That spoken was directed at the young lion that was Mufasa. A look after at the entity that called itself Uharibifu, he knew what they were. Demon, yes, but not like the others. This one, once an angel - since fallen. "Even dose of the past ain't safe from darkness," that was more a mumble, not meant to be heard by many - if any.

The one called Uharibifu, looked at the group. "I don't expect you to trust me, which is appropriate; given what I am. Nonetheless, I can help. With Kuua, but it comes with a cost..."

The King Leopard cub, now older was here as well, placing his small paws respectively on Mufasa's and Almasi's own. "You two come, this way."  
While the shaman went off with Kuua, and that which joined him. Meanwhile, the leopard led the two away - though nearby. To the meeting grouping place, the leopard sigh. "Almasi, after I show big brother the past of Kuua, I will take you to where the Great Kings and Queens, and spirits have told me to. For you are needed there. That is all I know, about that."  
"Now, you..." His focus now on the male lion. "As shown by Kuua and how he's been affected, this is quite serious. Go to your brother after." With that, he pace his that two paws on the lion, and for them - Mufasa and the leopard, the surrounding lands changed.

The vision flashback was indeed the Pride Lands, or what it had been before - grander, lusher, healthy. A lion, by himself walked up the then-much taller rock structure. Two young cubs in his jaws grip, as he held them up. One brown, one white. Unlike true white lions, this one was truly an albino. What was of surprise though, was the various kind of Hyena and canine also on the rock - with cubs and pups of their own, held up in the same manner as the lion's two.  
Surrounding the monster monolith were species of all kind - some even lost to time, had been surviving back then. It matter little now, for the felines after the lion were next - then others. All were treated equally, at the time. Predator and Prey alike.  
Eventually, the scene faded.

A few generations passed, now it focus on a little cub Kuua and Mohatu, when they were about toddlers - the brown one appearing older, whether or not he was.  
It lead up to what Kuua had always been able to see, and seen, that others could not. Even his dreams, or Nightmares. Eventually coming to the incident leading to the Sinkhole, that led to the Gorge. And the strange blur that hit their father that managed to keep himself going off the edge, though the mother was lost before that - to the gorge.  
Then the time Kuua had, recovering and despite still having injury kept going there to be by his brother - Mohatu. Though he knew he shouldn't be up and around, he couldn't settle either.

The scene shifts to when they're much older, yet still young. Kuua, and some others were playing - or talking, when some rocks fell - about to crush the group of cubs, including Kuua. Yet, fiercely he stood in front of them, focusing and that was when he connected with the Roar to the Elders.  
The Guard then, proved to be great friends and family as they grew. Though Kuua still faced trouble, not as much since gaining his friends which shared his difference. Still, there were those that caused trouble. Some even trying to provoke him.

Eventually, the scenery led up to the talk between brothers - the gorge again, and the Cobra attack - that though was killed after, and Kuua' struggling. At this time, the scar was normal. Could've been treated easily. The accidental roar, Jolina and Hodari caught up in it. Kuua checking, that bit between them, Kuua trying to sleep, unsuccessful and thus planned to find the at the time Shaman. Which led to the event of Ahadi, eventually attacking Kuua - despite the latter admitting it was his, and the truth that he did not know how - as well as the apology on top. The attack from Ahadi was what caused more damage.  
The pain Kuua also felt was evident on his face and expression, and good eye - at least to Mufasa, if noone else noticed. And so was revealed how the eye became blank - not blind, just blank. And glowed ever since.  
It also led up to the conflict between Ahadi and Kuua, the argument, and Kuua trying to leave to prevent anything bad from happening - which unfortunately led itself into a fight, Ahadi the one starting again. Though in the end Ahadi got the upper-paw, there was evidence that fueled by anger, and hatred; caused the scar to gleam intensely. A darkest version of the Roar was activated, leading to the future King's death. The darkness had officially consumed him then, as he encountered his brother up on the now Pride Rock. Slashing as him, having connected the first - which was cheap though sudden, as the brown male beared much resemblance to how the growing Mufasa was looking. Eventually, it was shown how Mohatu's live ended - and the roar that summoned all from around. Fading out then, as Mufasa knew what came after - for he was there with Takasa at the time.

The leopard now just look at the young lion, shaking his head. "Almasi, time to go... I don't think there's anything you need from here for the Journey..." With that he went off with the young lioness, leaving the male lion - Mufasa, to his thoughts.  
The others had been requesting during that time by Rafiki for a moment, and so were with the 'monkey' - doing work as needed to focus on Kuua.

Ushujaa's spirit showed his full form to Mufasa, though was albeit very quiet. A saddened look upon his facial features. Though not because of Kuua, but what had happened but just a moment ago. The spirit looked solemnly towards Pride Rock.

* * *

"Think this is going to end well?" Zira asked, always having that overprotective role as being a good friend, but keeping her composer since she's the calmest and wiser then each of them.  
"Sure, with at spiritual uncle at our back, nothing can go wrong," Almasi quipped.

The leopard made a concerned face on what had just been said, "Eh, mind your wording, princess."

"Hmph," she pouted, never liking to be reprimanded.

The leopard simply points a paw in the direction of Pride Rock. A moment after, "You may wish to say goodbye to your friends and family, though be... careful around Takasa, if you do go to him as well for that. I'll wait, but not long - as we've got to get moving a-sap."

"Of course, I'm always working. Will it be too much to catch a break?" Almasi remarked.  
"Almasi!" Mufasa scolded, glaring at his sister. "Do you remember who's in charge here?! You want a lashing because mother told me I can do it before she left!"  
Almasi gulped.

The leopard just watch the family, "Hurry up. The journey's long." Looking to Mufasa and others, "This journey is just for Almasi and I."

"Now wait a minute, she's barely 1 year old, still a cub. I have always looked out for her." Mufasa argued sharply.

"Not my call, lions of the past, Mufasa. You sure you wish to defy them?" Was the king leopard's only response, now looking at Almasi herself.

"And you are endangering a barely teenager cub," Mufasa snapped with irritation. "You think Takasa and Uru would ever forgive me if I lose her?"

"It's not like she'll be alone." The leopard seemed more annoyed right now than anything, "Plus, as you haven't gone to your brother yet - after what been shown, I doubt he cares about anything right now."

"Takasa always cared about his family above anything else!" Mufasa roared, disliking how this feline was talking about his brother.

Takasa heard the roar, and rolling his eyes, thought it best to go to his brother before he did something he would regret. Though, he wished that he would've come to him first.

A sharp voice, when he reached them. "'Fasa! You need to let go!" A glance to Almasi and the leopard, then focus back on brother with a growl. "Think I care? He's right, I don't. Not anymore. About anything. And, you failed to come to me in time. After what event just happened. Some brother." Another roll of the eyes and he started to walk off, towards the Outlands. "Scaur was right..."

Mufasa was shocked but glared at his brother, "Fine, but don't come find me! And stay away from me, you big slime! Since you don't care about me, I won't care about you!" Mufasa dashed away, not looking back.  
"Great job, Takasa," Zira said coldly.  
"You hurt his feelings," Sarafina added, appalled by his behavior.

Sarabi appeared from behind Takasa and he turned towards her, she had heard everything; 'Think I care? He's right, I don't. Not anymore. About anything.'

The young lioness thought he had cared about her. Sarabi seems sad for a moment but then the anger taken over.

"You don't care about anyone, huh? Don't you care about me?" Sarabi asked, hurt, walking off with her friends, who is ignoring Takasa

Takasa turn and snarl at them, the gleam in his eyes not unlike when Kuua had turned - or started to turn, "One I considered a sibling, just betrayed me. And did brother come to check I was alright? No!" He look away for a moment with disgust, then back at the small group. "And he promised when we were cubs, about being there for each other when we needed the other most at the time!"

The king leopard, despite his age stood protectively in front of Almasi. "Princess, stay down. At least if this leads to where am thinking it will, I'll take the brunt of it..."

Ni pounced him and glared at Takasa, biting into his mane, causing the brown-coated lion to stare at him. "You hurt my best friend, your own brother! And you have the audacity to call him a bad brother when you have just proven you are worse! You are a slime sometimes, Takasa!"  
Ni stormed off with Sarafina and Zira. Or, tried to.

Though pounced, he growl more. "Traitors! The all of you." He shove Ni off, even though that lion was larger. He jump in front of the group, at least he guessed his brother wasn't in the range. And the roar happened again. He headed directly back to the monolith Pride Rock, and a roar summoned the Kingdom animals.

Meanwhile, where Rafiki was he just facepalmed. And went after finding the lion known as Mufasa. Ushujaa barely showed himself to that one lion, "Goodbye, my once-friend. We may not see each other again." And disappeared without chance for reply, though not of his choosing.

* * *

Takasa look sternly at everyone remaining, "If you don't like it, leave. And never come back, for you join them in banishment." Ignoring the responses from the pride remaining lions, and other kingdom animals, he turn to Runja. "Kid, while you can't have Sarafina - I know a better lioness for you. And," with something of a smirk, "Wish to be part of my new Guard?"

Runja frowned and walked back and forth, pretending to think for a second before turning and running away, not looking back. Takasa's eyes widened, realizing that even one of his best friends won't join him. He will have to discover true loyal animals.

Takasa just shrug after. "Your loss" And off he went, though paused for a minute, "Y'know, there is a way to bring your father back. If that is what you wish..."

The lion didn't listen however and continued running, knowing that his friend had changed. Sooner or later, animals will leave and build a new land elsewhere because they will not stand for Takasa is becoming.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Nishati, hung his head in disappointment closing his eyes. He had not wanted to choose a side now. A small huff, he heading to his mate, "Well, it's up to you if you choose to go with or stay. I... I have to stay." The two shared a tearful goodbye, nuzzling. And nuzzling even the tiny two cubs, who were crying like waterfalls. Raniesha though, picked up her two cubs in her mouth - though they settled out of instinct, it was still obvious in their little eyes that they were very upset.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Outlands stood Kuua. The plan had worked, but came at a cost. Though he still had his mark, nothing bothered him now. "Why, Mufasa?" He spoke to nobody but the air, and ground. Regardless, he knew where he had to go - back to the Tree of Life. And so, went on his journey again. This time, it would be a slow one cause of his age and all.

* * *

Back with the Pride Lands, the lion struggled with what was affecting him. Nonetheless, though many a species had left - many had also stayed, knowing that the balance of predator and prey was needed. Times would be tough in the following days for both sides of the brothers.  
Besides, it was well known by now that sometimes Predator ate plants and grass, and prey at times as well ate meat.

It was difficult, but in the end Zazu and his mother Zuzu stayed in the Pride Lands. They both kept a small glimmer of hope, that things would settle back to the peace that once was. For themselves, but for everyone else living here. The father hornbill also did his rounds, when and as needed.

And so the Reign of Darkness begun.

...


	11. Chapter 11

While the cubs of Raniesha had since grown quite some time since their living with Mufasa, a sadness still evident on their features. One spent it's time on a rock or ledge, looking out at the surroundings. The other, when able; tried to get time with the pride's King - Mufasa. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I have been too busy in this life. All I want is peace," Mufasa ranted, not believing that he was talking to an adolescent for his personal affair.

The feline, quite impressive in size for his age - and markings, while he did lack a mane he still had the ruffs that their tiger species had. ears back, and bravely yet assertively steps in front of the lion. "Peace?! This ain't no peace! Our lands are suffering, because of you. Also, you destroyed our lives. We were a happy family, you played with me and bro as wee cubs. We had daddy at the time. Bro ain't himself anymore, And look at us, then yourself and your so-called brother-bond. Unlike you, I'll always be there for and with my bro. What did you do when your bro needed you at the time? Nothing, but walk away like a coward."

Ears flattened, he got into a challenge position. "Hell, if I must... I challenge you to Pride Leadership. Accept or surrender immediately; however even if you lose - you stay. but got to listen."

"I don't even care. Ask Takasa, he's the king." Mufasa said, turning away and walking off, finally reaching the thinning point of his level. "Also, smartass, I didn't abandon my brother, you dumb piece of shit. You don't even know shit so shut the hell up."

"No, you don't." The feline physically tackled the lion. "Look around, we ain't in the Pride Lands your highness. We're closer to the Tree of Life, though not that they would be of any help."

Finally having enough, Mufasa released a roar and swiped him on the face, causing three long temporary scars across his cheek. Mufasa pounced him and begins hacking away at him, not allowing him to fight back.

The feline, despite the lion's attempts to keep him from fighting back - still managed to wriggle enough free to claw and bite. Being of mostly tiger genes, meant that he definitely had the longer and sharper canine teeth than lions. "Oh, is this how you'll treat your brother on reunion? How very brotherly." The last bit was sarcastically said. "Guess you're no better than him, huh?"

As luck would have it for the hybrid feline, both the neighboring Night Pride and Askari's Lion Guard intervened. Sure, it took some time and some scrapping between Mufasa and them but in the end the two felines were restrained. One of the Night Pride checked on the ti-liger's wounds. While the rest of the group looked disgusted or disappointed with the huge red-maned lion. Especially Askari, a snarl following on his face. "You... Bozi-tohi!"

But a moment later, Rafiki jump down from a tree. Equally upset, "What wud yer fader t'ink, no?" His 'stick' at the ready as always.

"I don't give a damn! Put yourself in my positions! I have done everything for that brat and yet he called me a horrible brother and didn't care for me! If he wants me dead, fine, I will kill myself!" Mufasa snarled, nearly losing his insanity once and for all. It was almost as if he has the mark of evil by the red flash in his eyes.

And here came the staff, "D'is ain't you, Mufasa! T'ink, fight; look around at everytink."

"Listen to yourself, sir." One of the Night Pride members spoke. "Long ago, I had heard two brothers - living in the Pride Lands, made vow to be there for the other. When the other needed each the most."

"And that the two brothers were to rule together, as one." Another added.

Mufasa cackled crazily, startling everyone as they never thought such a sweet lion can be lost so far. In the lion's eyes were insanity and craziness, but deep in them were pain and loss, however, the stress of life has finally taken whole.

"Takasa forced me down this path! Now I shall kill myself! After all," Mufasa smirked evilly, again surprising everyone. "Takasa don't care for me anymore! To him, I'm just expandable and don't exist!"

Flames burned in his eyes, and a cold feeling pass through everyone there. From behind, the thunderstorms were starting to build up almost as Mufasa would roar right then and there. The Roars of Elders should never run through one twin if another already possess such a gift, but Mufasa seems as evil as ever. No, this is something far worse, far dark, and far more dangerous somehow?

How can such a sweet lion fall so far? Is it possible that Mufasa needs Takasa to survive?

A greater darkness fallen over the son of King Ahadi as the once sweet Prince Mufasa became something far evil...

While the large lion was distracted, Kuua - as old as he was appeared. "Look, before I even got the scar - and messed with by venom, I faced multitude of issues - many from even before I gained the roar at the time. voices, evil spirits. You say your brother doesn't care about you? Look again..."

At that, the darkmane behind him appeared - despite his one troubles -evident in his eyes. "Hello, brother."

Shocked, Mufasa didn't show it. "You are at Pride Rock, y-you can't be here. How?"

"Pride Rock is... dead. The lands are gone. Our former home, no more. An eruption from the volcano in the Outlands destroyed everything. If it weren't for uncle here, and those that remained with me. You'd have lost your only brother completely." Turning to show his side on the right, badly burnt and charred. A closer look at him revealed that even he was not standing in normal position for a lion - rather, seemingly uncomfortable.

Nishati, soon walked up after with a solemn face. A burn upon his face on the left, having blinded his eye. "It's all true..." Tosses a part of the charred land, along with a volcanic rock - which on hitting a rock on the ground plit open, revealing a still extremely hot internal ember.

"Well, I'm lost. I am a coward, lost my brother, and nearly killed somebody. Takasa, you should rule the Pride Lands and rebuild the land. They wouldn't want me anyway." Mufasa said, losing all of his faith and his voice signifying nothing would convince him.

Takasa, despite all his pain took an uneasy step up, and surprisingly, nuzzled him. "I can forgive ya, and as there's no Pride Lands to be managed. Wel,... I..." He closed his eyes for the moment, "I need you. I need my brother more than ever now..."

"It's too late, Takasa, but I will do it. However, when this is over, I'm out. I'm a failure and monster." Mufasa said, closing his eye out ofsadness. Deep in his eyes were insanity and the craziness, but Mufasa managed to put it at bay... for now... however, they all knew Mufasa is having a struggle with darkness and light.

Kuua approached as Takasa had to lay down - collapsing even. "Nephew, Mufasa, I know it's hard to fight it. However, the Mufasa I knew would never give up. Quite the wise lion in his cub days, and always had such a strong willpower." He shook his head, "We're family. We're meant to be there for each other, through think and thin - no matter how difficult things, and life, can get."

"Maybe I'm not the Mufasa you know," the lion said, more sharper then he had intended, his eyes flashing again until he turned towards his brother and his eyes calmed.

The Night Pride reacted instantly, "Your brother - he needs to get to the tree of life, pronto!" They helped get him up gently on their backs.

Kuua managed one last thing, "Perhaps. But I know the real Mufasa is still in there. Just like my own brother, even as a spirit; forgave me and knew I was too pure for the actions I had done." The old lion place a paw on the other's shoulder. "Go with him. My age is catching up to me, and so I won't be around for much longer. He needs you, especially now. As... he's dying..." Kuua's face was grave. "Vog, ash, smoke inhalation..."

"I will do it... for Takasa, but after, I'm leaving. Takasa clearly wants me out of his life but still I love him." Mufasa said apologetically but roughly, the insanity and craziness held at bay seeming to be much more of a struggle by Mufasa pushing it in.

Nishati nudge Kuua, the older lion knew where to go and did so. The tiger, despite his burn still had his fur snow-white. Stepping to the lion now, "That isn't you talking, friend. Takasa does love you, even if he has trouble showing it. He clearly needs you, from what I just witnessed. You leave, and he's recovered; he has nothing left to live for."

"I have nothing to live for. I hope I get one of these rare viruses from Africa and finally rot in hell!" Mufasa exclaimed.

"Correction. you still got your brother As long as you're there for him, he's there for you." Someone said. It was one of the two lionesses, along with their - Mufasa Taka's, lost sister, Almasi. One of the two other lionesses slapped the large lion with a paw, refraining from using her claws. "Nothing to live for? What, you want your cub - or cubs, perhaps, to end up fatherless? And what of your possible nephews or nieces? Are they to grow up without their family?"

"They will have Takasa, my mother, and their mother," Mufasa snapped, his voice sounding like the same craziness it had previously.

"You're wrong about that," One of the lions said. Then, grabbing Mufasa like a cub - and despite his (Mufasa's) struggle, dragged him in to the tree of Life forcing him to look straight again.

Takasa lay on the rock-table, weak and struggling to breath let alone still live. Though not able to move his head, he could sense his brother. "Bro... G'bye... Unless..."

The rest of the lions blocked the only path out, Askari's Guard watching the outer side of things.

"Move, I'm leaving, I got a duty to do," Mufasa said sharply, knowing that he needs help but not willing to accept it.

The lions do not budge, keeping the only entrance and exit securely blocked.

Instead, they wait. Going through forcibly would take too long, and not be appreciated by any. A last noise from Takasa, before all fell silent.A tap being felt on the large lion's shoulder, on looking a transparent lion spirit sat. Half dark. Eyes saddened, "It wasn't my time. And so, I am trapped between planes, to suffer. I remember a time, when we were but cubs... You were always there for me, as a brother. When I first broke my paw, you helped me get around. Made sure I got my portions of the hunting, even going as far as to share your own with me if there wasn't even. I remember, doing the same for you when you got hurt. Only my true brother can save me now, do nothing - and I'll simply just vanish. Cease to exist. No chance of ever returning. No Heaven, No Hell, No nothing. Not even Limbo. Choice is yours, but beware... and be prepared."

have a mission to do, not rituals, and you guys are testing my patience..." Mufasa's voice was nearly a hiss.

The lions, save for Mufasa, the Queen, the healer and Askari could not see the d were mourning with the others the unnecessary loss of a prince, a to be King and a kingdom's alliance. As tradition of the time, nobody moved.

"Sorry; unwise to break our tradition regarding death."

While the timeframe for this one was longer by far compared to the others, for all of the losses. Kuua had completed his journey on the circle of life as well.

Nishati, Raniesha, and their two grown cubs had quite the angry faces, all towards the red and large maned lion.

"Very well, if that is the case. Mufasa, you are hereby banished from the Tree of Life and never welcome again. Get out, and never return!"

Askari had enough, and became acting King alongside young Queen Janna. Despite their tears, the groups all snarled and growled, chasing the once-prince out of the tree and kingdom, and further. The pride that was with him had been welcomed by Queen Janna and King Askari. Takasa's spirit had vanished somewhere.


End file.
